Time
by boppertwin02
Summary: What happens when Hermione encounters Draco Malfoy living in the States as a muggle? Or when Harry gets an unexpected letter from his cousin? Or when Ron realizes that something is missing from his life? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. Please review. Any constructive criticism would be helpful. This is our first story.**

**June 1, 2006 Charlotte, NC**

"It's so bloody hot," Hermione said quietly to herself. She didn't usually swear, but she felt it appropriate under these conditions.

"This is nothing honey," said the young witch sitting next to her, having heard Hermione's statement. "You just wait 'til July hits". Hermione blushed at having been overheard.

For the local wizards, the temperatures of early summer seemed quite comfortable. For Hermione Granger, however, it was as if she was stranded in the desert. She would have given her arm to be buried under three feet of snow. Anything to get out of the unbearable heat.

She was in North Carolina for an important conference of the Wizards for the Integration of the Southeast. Hermione's job, as a senior member of the new office of the International Development and Expansion of Magical Schools, to aide in the development of schools in areas in which there was no accommodation for the growing number of magical families. It was also her duty to report to her head of department, all the progress thus far.

Hermione was a very plain, but pretty woman. While she still looked similar to the way she did as a teenager. She took less care of her appearance when she was younger, but felt that now that she was older she should be more mindful of it. Instead of a head full of brown fizz, she now had sleek loose curls, which were now rolled into a bun in the back of her head.

If she were anyone else, she would have found a week of discussing international transportation and immigration laws. However, since she was Hermione Granger, she found it quite exciting. She couldn't think of anything better than adding new schools to the magical community. After all, her seven years at Hogwarts were the best years of her life. Unfortunately, they were also some of the worst.

After the war, everyone she knew was emotionally drained. They were finally free of the monster that haunted their community for decades. In lieu of auror training as she originally planned, (She had done enough dark wizard hunting to last a lifetime); she decided to join the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

Unfortunately, her job required a lot of travel. She kept in touch with her friends Harry and Ron for a while, but eventually lost contact. Hermione hadn't seen or spoken to her best friends for over five years. She missed them terribly and thought of them constantly, but figured that since they'd moved on, she should too.

The plans for the new wizarding school were coming along smoothly. Hermione thought that if things continued this way, they would have the school planned by the end of the week. She could then return home for a much needed and well-deserved break. At that moment, she and the other witches and wizards involved in the conference were deciding the perfect location for the school.

"We propose to have the school located close to a wizarding community. Preferably one located in a mountainous area, which would make it easily unplottable and unseen by muggles," said an elderly wizard with a thick southern accent His comment was met with a downpour of criticism.

The day wore on with more suggestions and debates of where the school would be located. The meeting did not end with a decision, making Hermione worry that her stay in North Carolina would be longer than she wanted.

By the end of the day, Hermione was exhausted and decided to visit a local Muggle restaurant for dinner. First, she went back to the room she was staying in at the Centaur Heel to change into her muggle clothes.

Dinner was a relaxing escape for Hermione. She was sitting at her table enjoying her coffee when the waitress came over with her check.

"Darlin I think you have an admirer," she said

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"Well honey, I was just noticing that young gentleman at the booth in the corner has been checkin' you out all night."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes darting around the room.

"He's English too. I reckon you two know each other"

"Just because he's English doesn't mean I --- ", but she didn't finish.

She saw him. The hair. The face. It was undeniable. He was the last person she expected to see.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Harry Potter was running late. He had a date in less than an hour and was only just returning home from work as an auror in the Ministry of Magic. He threw off his clothes and jumped in the shower.

It had been eight years since the war against Lord Voldemort. Harry still had dreams about the day he uttered those fateful words that put an end to the terror that had gripped the magical community. --- _Avada Kedavra_.

Killing Voldemort had been the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he had never meant two words more in his life. Some of the most important people in his life, his parents, godfather, and mentor were taken from him. Soon as he said those words, it was as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Many thought that Harry was mad for still wanting to be an auror after defeating the darkest wizard of all time. Nevertheless, Harry knew that it was his responsibility to take down as many as he could who threaten the wizarding world. Harry loved his job. After completing his Auror training, Harry quickly became one of the most successful young Aurors the Ministry had ever seen. He had recently led the team that captured a group of young wizards calling themselves The Second Coming.

He was a little hurt when Ron and Hermione chose not to be Aurors along with him, but could understand their reasoning. Hermione had chosen to go into the Department of International Magical Cooperation "to make a difference", while Ron decided to go traveling the world to find himself.

Harry was grateful that his roommate was out, because he rushed naked from the bathroom into his bedroom. He got dressed hurriedly and just as he was about to leave, he remembered that he'd bought a brand new cloak for the occasion. He went to the closet to grab it and was surprised to find that it was not there. He was extremely late at this point, but searched for it anyway. It was after ransacking his bedroom that he'd realized what had happened to it. His bloody, good for nothing roommate.

Ever since they'd met, he'd done nothing but complain to Harry about wearing things that had once belonged to someone else. Now that they were living together, Harry could barely keep anything to himself, as it was always being borrowed.

He just had to settle for a different cloak. Harry knew that whether his date with Ginny went well or not, it was pretty clear how he was going to end his night. He was going to kill Ron Weasley.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Drake Malcolm almost laughed at the look of horror on her face. He'd sensed a familiar presence when she walked into the restaurant but had not recognized her. It was the hair. It was much bushier back when he knew her.

He should have known she'd react that way when she saw him. He'd given her enough hell during their school years to know that her feelings for him surpassed hate. However, things had changed since his years at Hogwarts. After Dumbledore's death, he was caught and sent to Azkaban, where he began to wonder if being a death eater was what he really wanted. He had always done what his parents wanted, even if it meant being hurtful to others, especially muggle-borns. His feelings of dislike toward Potter and Weasley were genuine, but he'd never really hated Granger. He owed her an explanation. He left money on the table to cover his check. Drake couldn't help but notice her stiffen as he approached her.

"It's you, isn't it Granger?" He asked. She sniffed and turned away.

"Look, I'm sure I'm the last person you expected to see, even wanted to see." She rolled her eyes, which he took as a sign of agreement.

"I'm' not the same person Granger. If you'd at least give me a chance to---," she cut him off.

"A chance to what Malfoy? Explain? Apologize?" He nodded.

"Exactly how thick do I look? I've got nothing to say to you, and could care less about what you've got to say to me Malfoy."

"Actually it's Malcolm."

"What?"

"Malcolm. Drake Malcolm"

"Oh, I see," said Hermione. "Move to a new country and change your name. I suspect you're here to terrorize the muggles. How many have you killed since you've been here? Or have you lost count?"

"You don't understand. After the war, after Azkaban, I decided to leave the wizarding world. I decided to change my name so I could---," she cut him off again.

"Live as a muggle?" She said with a laugh. "Draco Malfoy living as a muggle. And I'm sure by doing this, you think you've redeemed yourself somehow?" he lowered his head.

"Do you think learning how to use a telephone is going to repair all the damage you and all of those horrible people caused? Do you think that because you have to work for a living, you'll somehow repay all those families who lost loved ones?"

"I lost my parents too."

"Your parents were evil people."

"I know that. I spent years being the way I was because I knew no other way. It took Dumbledore dying to for me to realize that I'd been on the wrong side all along. You have to understand me. I'm not who I was all those years ago."

"Well, _Drake, _you have to understand _me._" Hermione responded, standing. "You can't expect me to be able to forgive and forget that easily. How do I know that you're not using this as a way to hurt me or to hurt others? The sorting hat put you in Slytherin for a reason."

"All I can give you is my word Granger."

"Your word means absolutely nothing to me!" At that she slammed her money on the table and stormed out. Drake was left at the table alone, all eyes on him.

"Dude," said the man at the next table, "What'd you do to piss her off?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron knew that Harry was going to kill him. He saw that nice new cloak in Harry's closet and couldn't help himself. He liked new things, after years of wearing things secondhand, he wouldn't settle for anything less. He'd completely forgotten about Harry's date with Ginny until after he'd made it to Leaky Cauldron. Ron would have apparated and given it back to him, but he had already gotten a stain on it.

"Cheers!" said Ron in unison with three of his older brothers, Bill, Fred and George. They decided to meet that night at the Leaky Cauldron as they each had a reason to celebrate.

"So what do you think you'll have this time? A boy a girl?" Ron asked Bill. He and Fleur were expecting their third child.

"I'm still hoping for a son," Bill answered. "I have the two most wonderful daughters in the world, but what man wouldn't want a son?"

"Well, here's to having a son." Shouted Fred. He and his brothers each raised their glasses and took a drink.

"Yeah, and here's to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes finally going global!" said Ron.

" And here's to Ron," said Bill, " Brand new Senior Undersecretary to the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

Ron was thrilled at how his career was going. He'd returned to England the previous year, after several years traveling the globe. As much as he enjoyed his freedom, he was glad to be back where he belonged.

"So little brother," said George, "Have you any plans to expand the Weasley family soon?" All of the elder Weasley sons were married or in serious relationships. Charlie to a fellow dragon trainer, Percy (with whom they were still at odds), to his long-time girlfriend Penelope Clearwater and Fred and George were dating Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell respectively. Ron who'd started dating Eloise Midgen soon after his return, winced at his brother's question. Unfortunately for him, none of them failed to notice.

"That's a rather sensitive subject," said Ron, "We've only been seeing each other for 6 months."

"Ooh," said Fred, "Is ickle Ronniekins afraid of commitment?" Ron glared at him angrily.

"Seriously Ronnie," said George. "Six months to a bloke may seem like nothing, but to a woman, it's like six years. If you're not ready to commit right now, you should let her know."

"It's not that I'm not ready for a commitment, it's just…I'm…there are problems…I have."

"Oh," said Fred knowingly. "Well I know an excellent healer that can fix you right up."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, well I just assumed you meant--," he was interrupted by Bill. "That's not important. What do you mean Ron?"

"Like I was saying," he said casting a confused glance in Fred's direction, "It's not that I'm afraid of commitment. I'm just not…"

"Read to commit to _her_," Bill finished. Ron nodded in agreement.

A look of realization dawned on Bill's face and he began to smirk. Ron furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I know what, or shall I say, whom this is all about."

"What are you---," Ron tried to speak.

"Don't be daft Ron. You still haven't let go of her. It's been years since you've seen or even heard from her." Ron's ears began to turn red while Fred and George glanced at one another, bewildered.

Bill was right. It had been years. Seven years, eleven months and eighteen days to be exact. He didn't know where she was, or what she was doing, but he knew he hadn't stopped thinking of Hermione Granger since the last time he saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

**These characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Just wanted to clear that up. **

I also corrected some typing errors.

It had been a long week, and the plans for the new school were moving along slowly. Hermione couldn't wait for the proceedings to end so she could return home. The meeting that day had been so intense that it had ended with one wizard being sent to the hospital with antlers growing from his head.

"Who would've thought that the old man would get so offended by the school being named after Glinda Jones?" Hermione overheard.

"Of course he would, she's his ex-wife." A witch responded.

Hermione laughed to herself, and cut through the crowd of gossipers and stepped outside. Across the street Hermione noticed something she hadn't in the previous days. There was a building being erected and the sign in front read "Future Location of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes".

Hermione grinned, thinking back to all the times she'd lectured Fred and George about their silly inventions, thinking nothing would come of it. Now they had the most successful joke shop in the wizarding world.

She decided to have dinner at another muggle restaurant, and entered the place that seemed the most quiet and relaxing. She decided to take a seat at the bar. She ordered a margarita (she'd grown fond of them after being around muggles for so long) and was glancing through the menu. Her thought on what to order were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"A two dollar tip on a fifty dollar table? What cheap bastard leaves only a two dollar tip?" Hermione looked up. Sure enough, it was Malfoy complaining loudly. She looked around and saw the offended looks on other patrons' faces.

"I work my bloody finger to the bone in this dump, and all I have to show for it is two bloody dollars!"

Some people were getting up to leave.

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, Drake, you'd get a better tip," said one of his co-workers.

"Oh shut up you smarmy, no good---"

"Malcolm!" The restaurants owner interrupted him. "Malcolm, I am losing customers by the dozens. I've gotten several complaints about you over the past few weeks. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to let you go son."

"You're sacking me! In front of everyone?" Drake screamed. "Fine I don't need this bloody job anyway." He went to the back to get his things. Hermione put her hand in her purse and grabbed her wand. She was prepared to do whatever it took in case he tried to get revenge. She was surprised, however, when he just walked out.

Hermione decided to follow him just to be sure he didn't try anything. She paid for her drink and left quickly. When she exited the restaurant, she saw Drake yelling at an elderly woman.

"Oi!" Hermione saw the woman speed up as Drake shouted after her. "Hey!" He continued. He ran up to the woman and grabbed her. At this, Hermione had her wand ready.

"Let go of me!" The old woman shouted. "Help! Help! I'm being attacked"

"What? No!" Drake explained. "I was just trying to tell you that you left your bag on that bench," He pointed behind him, handing her the bag.

"Oh. Thank you young man." said the old woman. "We could use more honest men like you in the world.

Hermione couldn't believe what she'd just seen.

"Malfoy? Doing a good deed? Maybe they'd added too much alcohol to that margarita," she thought as she walked back to her hotel.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry sat the book he was reading down on the end table next to his armchair. He had been reading "The Boy Who Lived: An Unauthorized Biography" by Romilda Vane, which proved to be a humorous read, however inaccurate. Ginny had given it as a gag gift to him on their date a few nights ago.

The date had gone well, even though he was late. Ginny, an auror herself, understood the demands of the job. Harry had never quite let go of the feelings he'd developed for Ginny during his sixth year at Hogwarts. They'd remained friends, but recently decided to try out a romance again. He'd enjoyed himself on the date, so much so that he hadn't yet confronted Ron about borrowing his cloak without asking.

He rose to go into the kitchen to get a snack, when Ron apparated right in front of him, causing them to collide.

"Oi, watch it," said Harry in a slightly angry tone. He'd immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Ron's face. Thinking back on the past few days, Harry realized that Ron had had the same expression on his face since meeting his brothers at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry Harry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just going to go to my room."

"Ron," said Harry grabbing his arm, "you've been acting moody for almost a week. If this is about the cloak, don't worry about it."

"It's not about the bloody cloak," Ron said, exasperatedly, "It's my bloody life that's the bloody problem."

Harry stared at his friend. He had never seen him so miserable. He couldn't understand what had happened. One day, he's as giddy as ever about his promotion, the next he's an angst-ridden teenager all over again.

"You're scaring me mate. What's got you so upset?"

"What's hasn't? I felt guilty about taking your cloak the other night and I've been waiting for you to blow up at me about it all week" He paused to think. "Let's see what else is there?"

"My mum's been pestering me to come and visit her. I've just found out that I only got a one bloody galleon raise for my promotion. I landed in cat dung when I apparated to work this morning. Eloise mentioned the word "marriage" five times in conversation last night. To top it all of, I haven't been able to stop thinking about…," he stopped ranting, blushed furiously, then went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of firewhiskey

.He opened the bottle and took a long hard drink.

Harry was really beginning to worry that Ron had gone mad. His thoughts must have shown in his face.

"Don't look at me like that Harry. I've just had a bad week is all." He took another long drink of firewhiskey.

"That much is obvious Ron. But I don't understand. What is it that you haven't been able to stop thinking about?

Ron sighed heavily, his eyes on the bottle in his hand.

"Ron?" He didn't answer. "Ron?"

Ron still gave no answer. Instead, he drained the bottle, set it down on the kitchen counter and apparated away.

Harry stood, dumbfounded, staring at the spot where his friend had just disappeared from.

"Did I just imagine that?" He asked aloud to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**These characters and their world were created by J.K. Rowling.**

Drake was walking to his car and couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. He glanced around and saw no one. He continued toward the barking lot when it hit him. Suddenly, he stopped.

"I don't carry my wand around anymore Granger. You can stop following me."

Hermione stepped out from the car she'd been hiding behind, her wand outstretched.

"I take it you saw that little scene in the restaurant?" She nodded, raising her wand a little higher.

"And I'm certain you saw what just happened with that old woman. I sure let her have it, didn't I?" She remained silent.

"Are you going to hex me or not because I'm pretty knackered and I'd like to enjoy my last few nights sleeping in a comfortable bed since I reckon I'll be thrown out soon."

"How do I know you're unarmed?" Hermione finally spoke.

"Do you want to search me?" he asked.

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," she said lowering her wand finally.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me." He was about to get into his car, but noticed that Hermione hadn't moved. "Anything else?"

"No. I mean…I just thought…this whole living as a muggle thing. Why go off like that? I thought you were trying to redeem yourself."

"I said I was living as a muggle Granger. I never said I enjoyed it."

"Surely it can't be all that bad. I lived without magic for almost 12 years."

"You were born into it."

"Which is something you never failed to remind me while we were in school," She snapped. "But the other day, when we saw each other, you spoke about yourself as if you were a brand new person. Like you'd changed."

"Too right I have. Do you think Draco Malfoy would have been working in a restaurant serving muggles." He said angrily. The he added, "Bloody cheapskates," under his breath.

He could tell that she was considering his words.

"From what I saw, I got the impression that your outbursts are quite frequent."

"I suppose so. These bloody customers. It's like they come to these restaurants to intentionally drive you mad. Last week there was a bloke in there that complained about everything. His water wasn't cold enough, we didn't use his preferred brand of ketchup, and his broccoli was too crunchy. If I'd had my wand on me, I probably would have cursed him into oblivion," he said with a chuckle. Hermione obviously didn't find this funny.

He cleared his throat. "I take it you don't think I've changed much after all?"

"On the contrary. When you chased that elderly woman down to return her bad I was quite shocked. I expect the old Malfoy wouldn't have done that."

"Probably not. The old Malfoy probably would have turned her purse into a rat, then returned it." Hermione actually laughed.

"Well if that's all, I'd better be going. Would you like to follow me to make sure I don't stop and kill anyone along the way?" She shook her head. "Good night then Granger."

He got into his car then turned on the ignition. He saw her scan the area, give him one last look, then apparate away.

He chuckled. " If I didn't know any better," he said to himself, "I'd say you were warming up to me."

8888888888888888888888888

Mrs. Weasley jumped in surprise when her youngest son appeared, with a loud crack, in front of her. With all of the problems Ron had been having that week, he thought that maybe it _would _a good idea to pay his mother a visit. She was, after all, the only family member of his that he trusted fully to ask for advice.

"Oh Ron, you gave me a fright."

"Sorry Mum," he said gloomily.

"It's quite alright dear. I'm just happy that you stopped by," she said smiling. "You're looking rather thin."

"Mum please. Not right now."

"Now Ronald listen to me. I know you and Harry are all grown up, but you boys need to take care of yourselves. You're always welcome to stop by here for a meal."

"I know mum," he said hugging her.

"Now let's go have some tea and a chat."

He followed her into his childhood. It seemed quite empty now that all the Weasley children were grown and living on their own. There were no dishes being washed or sweaters being knit at the moment. It was still pleasantly clutter with Mrs. Weasley's witch weekly magazines and bits of Mr. Weasley's muggle artifacts collection. Ron felt a pang of nostalgia as he remembered all the wonderful times he's spent at the Burrow with his family and Harry. And Hermione.

He sat down at the kitchen table while his mother busied herself with the teakettle. She waved her wand and two mugs flew out of the cabinet and placed themselves on the table. After pouring the tea, Mrs. Weasley sat down in front of her son.

"Now tell me what's got you so low at the moment?"

"I don't know. Ever since I got back, everything had been going perfectly. Then it all seemed to come crashing down. Nothing seems right. It's almost as if something is missing."

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Ron's hand. "I know what brought this on. This started that night you went out celebrating with your brothers, am I right? He nodded. "You saw how happy they all were, and began to wonder if you were truly happy yourself." He nodded again.

"You say you feel as though something is missing. I can tell you what it is."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Love," she said simply.

"But…I do love…I mean, Eloise…"

"Yes Ron, I sure you love her. She's a wonderful young woman. But you're not _in_ love with her. Can you honestly tell me that she's the one you see yourself with for the rest of your life?"

He lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"You know," she continued, "I've always had one regret."

"What was that?"

"Not interfering."

He smirked. "When have you not interfered?"

"Well, I didn't interfere when you went off gallivanting all over the world, " she said rather seriously, but her tone quickly changed. "What I mean is, I never tried to push you to act on your feelings for Hermione.

"Mum I-- "

She held up her hand. "I always knew you cared for each other. I never saw such passion between two young people."

"But we were always having a go at one another."

"Exactly. Do you think you'd have been able to infuriate one another so much if you didn't care?" he just looked at her in silence while she continued.

"I thought that you'd finally get your head together and tell her how you felt. I was terribly disappointed when nothing ever came of it."

"Why now mum? Why now, after all these years, have these…feelings come back?"

"Because now dear, you're at that stage in your relationship with Eloise where you have to decide whether or not she's who you want to be with. Do you want to be with her?"

He just shook his head.

"Then tell her before its too late. She doesn't deserve to be led on." he sighed in response.

"Tell me," she said, "what are you going to do about Hermione?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't seen her in years. She works at the ministry you know?"

"Yes I know. She's on assignment in America."

"Is she really? Done some checking up on her have you?" he blushed. "I imagine you've found out where she's staying in America then?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Send her an owl."

"Just like that. After damn near eight years, just send her an owl."

"Watch your mouth Ronald Weasley. And I'm not telling you to propose marriage. Just see how she's doing."

"I'm not sure about this."

"I didn't interfere back then, but I'm going to now. Do it. And just see what happens. But first…"

"I know. I'll talk to Eloise."

"Good boy. Now, it's time for you to be properly fed. When's the last time you had a decent supper?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters along with the entire Potter universe are the sole creation of Joanne Rowling.**

It was Saturday and Hermione was grateful that she was getting a day off. She spent half the morning lying in her room at the Centaur Heel, reading and catching up on her work. She was a bit startled when she heard a knock on the door.

Thoroughly confused as to who would be calling on her, she answered the door. She was especially surprised to find Malfoy on the other side.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She was embarrassed because she was still wearing pajama bottoms.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by. It's a bit late to be in pajamas isn't it?"

"You were just in the neighborhood? And what, by chance, gave you the impression that I wanted to see you."

"Come on now Granger. I'm the only person you know in this city."

"For your information, I've befriended several of my colleagues."

"My mistake then. How could I not have known? I had to fight my way to the door, what with all the people trying to beat it down." Hermione was not amused.

"Admit it Granger. You're starting to soften up towards me a bit."

She had to be honest. Seeing him the other night, helping that old woman, almost made her start to believe his story. Almost.

"Hey what's that?" Said Draco pointing to the window from the hallway. Hermione turned a saw a small, familiar looking owl whizzing outside her window. Surely, he couldn't be alive after all those years.

"Pig." she whispered

"Excuse me?" Draco said, offended.

"I wasn't talking about you; I was talking about the owl."

"You called the owl a pig?"

"No. That's its name."

"Who names an owl Pig?"

"Oh, shut up and sit down!" she said walking over to the window.

"I was wondering when you were going to invite me in."

Hermione opened the window and let the overly excited owl into the room.

"You know, that sort of looks like Weasley's old owl come to think of it," said Draco.

Ron. Could it be that Ron was writing to her after so long? She grabbed the letter from the owl.

"Umm, Malfoy, do you mind looking in that bad over there," she said distracted, "there should be owl treats in it." He complied.

Her heart began to race as she opened the letter. She recognized Ron's untidy handwriting immediately, and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_I know it's been ages, but I wanted to know how you were doing. I hear you're working for the ministry and that you're off helping build schools around the world. I can't say I'm too surprised._

"What's it say?" Draco asked as she laughed. She shushed him.

_Anyway, I've finally moved back home. I'm working for the ministry as well, in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. I'm living with Harry now. You can imagine what the place looks like. I hope you're doing well. Any chance of you paying a visit when you get back. Mum and the others send their love. Hope to hear from you soon._

_- Ron_

_P.S: The owl's name is Bob. I know it's quite plain, but he likes it well enough. I needed to have a small bothersome owl like Pig. It's the only way I could be fussed to take care of it._

Hermione reread the letter over and over again. From what she gathered, Ron hadn't changed much over the years. She'd completely forgotten that Malfoy was in the room until he spoke.

"Everything all right? You're looking a bit peaky."

"Yes. Everything's fine."

"So who was it from?"

"I don't believe that it's any business of yours."

"It was from Weasley then?" He said with a sly smile. His smile widened when she didn't answer. "I always knew you two fancied each other. Hell, the whole school knew. But that Weasley was too thick to notice. I lost ten galleons, thanks to him."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"I made a bet with Goyle fourth year, that you two were going to get together by the end of fifth year. But that Weasley, the blind git, never did anything about it. Or did he? I don't really know what happened after I left Hogwarts."

"No. He didn't," said Hermione quietly.

"Weasley was never very bright, was he? " Hermione remained quiet. "If he never told you how he felt, then I think he's a fool."

Hermione looked at him shocked. She looked Draco I the eye, and could tell that he'd meant what he said.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Harry come on, I'm starving!" Ginny whined. "We've got to go before the place gets really crowded."

"I'm sorry, I can't find my wand," Harry replied, "I'll be ready for a minute."

"Maybe if you cleaned this pile of rubbish, you'd be able to find it. Accio Harry's wand!" Ginny said. A moment later, the wand flew into her hand.

"Lucky for me, you were here." He said with a grin and kissed Ginny tenderly on the lips. "Ok let's go." They were heading to the door. Harry looked on the table next to it.

"Oh, the mail. Harry sorted through it. It all seemed to be fan mail from a bunch of lonely witches. After hundreds of marriage proposals and pictures of women in their knickers, Harry had taken to simply chucking them in the rubbish bin. The last letter in the pile caught Harry's attention. It was different because Harry knew it had been delivered by muggle post. He recognized the address. It had been the place he'd considered hell for 16 years of his life. Number 4 Privet Drive. It had come from his cousin Dudley. Harry was about to throw it away with the others. He thought to himself.

"What could he possibly want after all these years?" He was sure he'd never have to face the Dursley's again.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking concerned. Harry showed her the envelope.

"Dudley Dursley? Your cousin? Aren't you interested in knowing what he wants?"

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to them in years," he answered.

"Well go on. What could it hurt?" She was right. Harry had faced some of the most evil people on earth. A letter from his cousin couldn't be that bad.

Harry tore open the envelope. He unfolded the letter. There was only line written.

_Dad's sick. Heart attack. Thought you ought to know._

_Dudley_

Harry took a deep breath. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. The Dursley's had treated him like dirt for most of his life and now he'd just found out that his uncle was possibly dying. He was unsure how to take it.

"So what did he want?" Ginny asked

"Oh. He just wanted to tell me that his dad has had a heart attack.

"A heart attack! That sounds terrible. I'm sorry Harry; I can't imagine how you must feel."

"I can't either."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you should go see him." Harry was surprised at Ginny's suggestion.

"I don't know Ginny. I'm not sure I could face them."

"Harry, it's obvious you still harbor a bit of resentment towards them. Maybe now is the best time to resolve it. Before it's too late." Harry needed a minute to take in what she'd said.

"Ok, but one thing," said Harry. Ginny nodded. "I need you with me."

"You don't even have to ask," Ginny responded and hugged him.

"So," Harry sighed, "Dinner?"

"Let's go, "Ginny said as they were walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **These characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling

Drake was shocked that the words in his head had actually escaped his mouth. He could tell by Hermione's expression that she was actually surprised. Even more surprising was that he'd meant them. Granger may have been a know-it-all, but she seemed nice enough and wasn't bad looking.

"Are you going to write him back?" Drake asked

"I don't know. Maybe. What could it hurt?"

"Well, what did the letter say?"

"Just that he was working in the ministry."

"Any mention of a wife and children?

"No. He says he's living with Harry"

"Ah, so if he isn't with anyone, there's still the chance you two might get together."

She shook her head "No, I don't think so. It's been so long. I don't even feel that way about him anymore."

"Is that so?" Drake asked casually. "I'm just curious. Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"I've dated here and there, but I can't say I've ever been serious with anyone."

"Did you shag any of them?"

"That is absolutely _none_ of your business!" She snapped.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist. What do you think the problem was?"

"I don't know. I suppose I just never… moved on."

"But you've moved on now. I mean, your feelings for Weasley are gone."

"Yes. I'd say they are. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any serious relationships?"

Drake pondered her question. He'd had plenty muggle girlfriends, but he'd really only dated them to occupy his time. His last relationship had gotten pretty serious, but ended suddenly.

"Uh yeah, I had one, this past year actually."

"What happened?"

"Don't know. Things just weren't working I guess. It took me a while to get over it."

"But you have gotten over it?"

"Yes I have"

"Good. I can't have you around if you're going to be miserable all the time."

"Well, I don't want to be around you if you're going to be moping about Weasley."

She smiled her first real smile at him. He'd finally earned her trust.

"Who knows Granger, maybe we'll both find love sooner than we think."

"You may be right Draco. I mean Drake."

"Get dressed okay. " Drake said. "We're getting out of here."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ok. Just relax. You've done this before." Ron chanted to himself waiting on Eloise's arrival. He'd decided on a public place to end their relationship. He figured it would be safe. He took a deep breath as he saw her approach the table.

"Hello Darling." Eloise said hugging and kissing Ron. It was obvious she wasn't expecting to be broken up with.

"Hi Eloise." Ron said in a somber tone. "Ok, so how was your day?" He asked trying to avoid his task.

"Oh Ron, let's avoid the small talk and get straight to the point."

"Er- er, I-" Ron was stuttering nervously. "I think I need a moment. Will you excuse me? "He stood up and walked to the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror, he muttered to himself. "Ok Ronald. Get this over with. You're only leading her on. He splashed some water on his face. After he took a few deep breaths, he dried his face off and walked back to the table. He could have sworn that for a split second he saw a look of surprise on Eloise's face.

"_Maybe she's realized I'm about to break up with her." _He thought to himself. As He sat himself down, Ron couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was watching him, but he continued.

"Eloise."

"Yes love." She replied sweetly.

"Right, Ok, So here it is."

"Ron, no need to be nervous. Just spit it out."

"Ok, Eloise. We've been together for a while now."

"Yes, six amazing, magical months."

"Yes, well I'm at a stage in my life where I want to be happy with the choices I've made."

"Go on." She said still smiling Ron still getting that feeling he was being watched.

"Well I think you deserve to be happy as well. And-"

"And?"

"Well, in order for that to happen, I think that we should move on."

"What are you trying to say Ronald?"

"I want to-. I mean I think we should-"

"I do!" Eloise shouted holding out her left hand.

"You do what?" Ron asked confused "Why are you holding your hand out like that?"

"Aren't you asking me to marry you?"

"What? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You send me an owl inviting me to the most romantic restaurant in town, you act nervous all night. I've been dropping hints all over the place. What else would we be here to talk about?" Ron looked around. Now he was sure everyone was staring at him.

"Well, I was actually trying to suggest that we break up."

"Oh I see." Eloise stated. "What a fool I've been. I've invested a lot into this relationship. I was thick enough to believe that I was the one that would make you forget about her. I see I was wrong."

"What? Forget who?"

"Oh don't pretend like you don't know who I'm talking about."

"It's obvious that no one is ever going to be good enough for you. No woman is ever going to stand in her shoes. You'll never have a meaningful relationship with anyone because they'll never compare to your precious Hermione. Ron opened his mouth to speak. However, Eloise spoke again.

"Don't say anything Ron. I never want to hear your voice again. She shouted, threw her water in his face, and stormed out. Ron looked around again and saw that most of the women were glaring at him. He heard a wizard apparently informing another who'd just missed the incident.

"Young lady told everyone here that he was going to propose to her. Even practiced looking surprised. Said she already had it planned. Poor thing." Ron stood up.

"Well, have a good night everyone." He said nervously. But he was still faced with glares and people simply shaking their heads in disappointment. Fearing for his safety, (He was in a room full of fully trained and rather angry wizards) he quickly fled.


	6. Chapter 6

The following Monday, Hermione could barely concentrate on the meetings at work. All she could think about was her weekend with Drake.

Saturday afternoon they'd gone to a local amusement park and spent the rest of the day riding rollercoasters and eating cotton candy. Never, in a million years did she think she'd be spending quality time with Draco Malfoy.

They'd gone out for drinks on Sunday night. She had to admit that she had fun when she was around him. There were still remnants of the former Draco, but in some ways that added to his appeal. Hermione was very close to considering him… a friend.

At the end of the day, when Hermione was leaving work, she stopped a pay phone to call him.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Drake, its Hermione."

"Afternoon Granger. What's going on?"

"Um, I was just wondering if…"

"No, I haven't got any plans tonight."

"Good. Um. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner. I'll pay since you're uh…"

"Unemployed." He finished for her.

"Right." He laughed, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You, that's what's funny. You like me, don't you? She didn't know how to answer that question.

"Well, I um…"

"Go on, say it. You like me. I won't go unless you say it."

"Oh alright. You're obnoxious, rude, nosy and right pain in the arse, but yes, I do like you?"

"How nice of you to say. I like you too, even though you're a stubborn little know-it-all. So where are we having dinner?"

Hermione returned to her room and changed. They'd decided to meet at a local Chinese restaurant for dinner. When she arrived, Drake was already there, but she didn't see his car.

"How'd you get here?" she asked

"I apparated. First time in years. Luckily, I didn't splinch myself"

"Where's you car?"

"I sold it. It's the only way I'm going to be able to make the rent this month." They were finally seated and made their orders. After that, they remained silent until their drinks showed up.

"So, how'd the meeting go today?' Drake asked.

"Quite well, actually" Hermione responded. "I think we've finally decided on a location."

"Really, that's good." They could barely look each other in the eye.

Draco sighed. "Okay, this is getting rather ridiculous. We just spent the entire weekend together. Why are we acting as though we're afraid to speak?"

"I suppose we don't really know how to handle these new feelings we have for one another." Hermione suggested.

"I guess you're right. I mean if someone had told me ten years ago that I'd be sitting here having dinner with you, I'd think they were mad."

"That makes two of us." Hermione added, turning slightly pink. "Um Drake, I was thinking today. There's something I'd like to ask you."

Draco was beginning to look nervous. "Before you do, Granger, I have something important to tell you. It may very well change the way you feel about me, but if our relationship is to continue on, I think it's important that you know."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It would have been an understatement to say that Harry was nervous about seeing his relatives. He hadn't even spoken to them in years. He hesitated before he rang the doorbell.

"Go on Harry," Ginny urged, "It'll be alright."

Harry took a deep breath and pressed the buzzer. A few moments later he heard the door unlock. Harry was taken aback at the sight of his Aunt Petunia. She was still the same skinny, long-necked woman he remembered. Her blonde hair was graying on the edges and her eyes were red and swollen. She looked as though she could break with a simple touch.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia." Harry said.

"Harry?" she answered, "Harry, is it you?"

"Well, unless you have another nephew." Harry tried to joke, but quickly became serious again.

"We didn't think you'd respond to the news. After the way--"

"Please, let's not discuss this now," he interrupted. "May we come in?"

"Oh yes, do come in," Aunt Petunia said. "Please forgive the mess. I haven't had the time or energy to clean." Harry looked around. He couldn't see what she was talking about. Compared to his place, 4 Privet Drive was spotless. Then again, any place would be.

"Um, this is Ginny," Harry pointed at her. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, hello," said Petunia.

"It's a, -- um pleasure to meet you." Ginny greeted.

"I suppose you're one of those…I mean, you're like Harry."

"You mean, am I a witch? Yes." Said Ginny boldly.

"Yes well, please sit. Would you care for some tea?"

"Oh, no thank you. We don't plan to stay long." Harry answered. "So how is he?"

"Well, he's having surgery first thing tomorrow. The doctors aren't sure if he'll make it or not."

"That's terrible."

"But your Uncle Vernon was always a strong man. Strong and very stubborn. I can't tell you how many times I told him to watch what he ate, and exercise. Especially after Marge died."

"Aunt Marge is dead?"

"Oh, yes. She passed three years ago. She had a stroke. I suppose we forgot to tell you. We were just so busy with Dudley's wedding and our grandchild."

"Wedding? Grandchild?" He took a good look around and noticed several pictures of Dudley. Some were of him alone, some were with a surprisingly pretty blonde woman, and some were with him, the woman and a baby resembling Dudley when he was a baby himself.

"Oh, I guess we didn't mention that either. Dudley got married two years ago. He married a lovely young woman named Olivia. They have a one-year-old son, Bradley. He's so clever, Bradley is. Just like his father," Petunia rambled on. "Dudders swears little Brad can change the television on his own, but he never has the remote. Dudley claims that he'll be watching television with Brad and then he'll just get this look and his eye the channel will change to some children's program. I always say 'Are you sure you're not just leaning on it and changing it yourself?' and he'll just say 'No, mummy we won't even be near the remote, and he'll just look at it and the channel will change." And I just say 'Oh, don't be silly."

Harry and Ginny had tried to tune out Petunia's rambling, but when they'd heard about Dudley's son they just passed each other knowing glances. If Petunia saw this, she chose to ignore it. She continued.

"So Harry, since you're here I was just wondering. Is there anything you can do?" She asked emphasizing the last word.

"What do you mean?

"I mean to help your uncle. Is there anything you can do… magically?

"What? Is that why you had Dudley send me that letter? To get me to come here so I could cure Uncle Vernon? You don't write to me to tell me that Aunt Marge died. (Harry wasn't really sad about that though.) You don't invite me to Dudley's wedding. You don't write to tell me he's had a child, but the minute you stand to gain something from my visiting is when you choose to contact me! How dare you!" Harry fumed. "I can't believe I decided to come here! Ginny, let's go!"

"Alright." Said Ginny comforting him. "It's okay Harry." She turned to Petunia. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" She and Harry headed for the door.

"Wait!" Petunia pleaded. "I'm sorry; Dudley and I were talking after it happened. We were discussing our options, and he suggested we contact you. He said that you might be able to help. I was against it, but Dudley went ahead and wrote the letter while he was here. He handed it to the postman himself." She continued to sob. "Harry I'm desperate. We could pay you."

"I don't want your money. All I wanted was an apology or anything acknowledging the fact that you and Uncle Vernon and Dudley made my life hell for sixteen years. You never treated me like family. You treated me like a dog you picked up off the street. You never supported me and you never loved me!" Harry was screaming.

"We were afraid of you! We didn't know how to treat you" Petunia admitted.

"I was a child. If you had actually raised me, you would have had nothing to be afraid of."

"If you'll just think about it Harry." Petunia insisted.

"We should leave, Harry" Ginny interrupted. "Staying would only make things worse. They left Petunia sobbing on the couch.

Harry was too angry to speak. There were still so many things he'd wanted to say to them. However, deep down his heart was breaking. No matter what, they were still family. At least _he _knew that. He just needed some time to think.


	7. Chapter 7

**These characters were created by J.K. Rowling.**

Drake was afraid that something like this would happen. It was obvious that Hermione was desperate for male attention. He had wanted to tell her about himself all weekend, but hadn't been able to find the right moment. He knew when he saw that expectant look in her eyes, that there was no better time than then.

"Look, Granger, I like you and all, and I'm sure you'd be a great person to be with but, I just don't like you in that way."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think you're beautiful and everything but--"

"Wait a minute." Hermione interrupted. "I think you've gotten the wrong idea. I don't fancy you either."

"But you were just--"

"Honestly, I'm not blind you know. You're quite handsome and all that, but if I pursued you I'm sure I'd be, as they say, 'barking up the wrong tree.'

"You know I'm--?" Hermione nodded "But how?"

"Just little things really. Like last night when we were out for drinks, you kept getting cosmopolitans. Or the fact that your dress sense is impeccable. And you complimented a girl on her shoes a few moments ago."

"That doesn't prove anything. Cranberries are my favorite fruit. Just because I'm a bloke doesn't mean I shouldn't dress nice, and that girl's shoes were Prada. Lots of men know that."

"Okay. But how do you explain the fact that I saw you staring at a man's arse last night?"

Draco was dumbfounded "You really are clever aren't you?" Hermione simply smiled.

"Well now that that's been cleared up, what were you going to ask me?"

"Umm, well, I hope you don't take this the wrong way."

"Go on."

"As you know, I should be going back home by the end of the week." Hermione began.

"And?"

"I was thinking that since you didn't have a job or anything keeping you here, that you could…"

"I could what?"

"Come back to England with me"

"But where would I work? I never finished my education and I haven't performed magic in years."

"Well, I was thinking about hiring an assistant. And as for living arrangements, you could just live with me."

"You mean work for you and be your bloody charity case?"

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I don't need your pity. I'd rather be on the bloody dole!"

"If you don't want to don't want to do it, you could have just said no!" She began to pull money out of her purse. "I was trying to be a friend, but since you're going to let your pride get in the way I'm not going to bother." She shoved money into his hand and rose from the table.

"That should cover everything." She turned to walk toward the door. Drake had gotten pretty angry at her suggestion, but when he saw how upset she had gotten by his reaction, his anger subsided. He had to admit that it was a pretty decent offer.

"Granger, wait!" he said. She stopped before she reached the door. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them. She walked back to the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry. You were right, I was letting my pride get in the way. It's just that I've been taking care of myself these past few years. I quite enjoy that. I'd never been alone before I moved here."

Hermione looked at him seriously. "I wasn't offering to take care of you. I'm not your mother, and most certainly not your wife. I just wanted to give you a chance to start over in _our world. _Where it really matters."

"I understand."

"But if you want to stay here, I'd be perfectly okay with it." Hermione said sadly. Drake thought for a moment.

"It was a nice offer. I mean, there really isn't anything keeping me here. I suppose I could give it a shot, if the offer's still open."

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course it is." She put her hands over his. "But first things first. You are going to start going by your proper name. None of this Drake nonsense."

"Good enough." Draco said. Then an idea popped into his mind. "Under one condition." He paused, but her look told him to continue. "When we get back, you and Weasley need to get it together."

"But Draco, I've told you, I don't feel that way about him anymore."

Draco shook his head. "Shame on you Granger. So early on in the relationship and you're already lying to me. You're still in love with him. Tell the truth."

Hermione blushed. "I don't understand why, but I am. It's been almost eight years and I still love him." She thought for a moment. "But it's been ages. He might not feel that way about me. I don't know if that's going to happen."

"You're a clever girl. Make it happen."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ron! Ron!" Harry yelled, waking him.

"What?" Ron mumbled from underneath his sheets.

"Get up you miserable lump. You've been late to work everyday for almost two weeks."

"If you'd broken a poor girl's heart into a million pieces, you'd be late for work too."

"Get up and get dressed." Harry shouted.

"Alright, alright. Merlin, I hate Mondays." Since Ron's break-up with Eloise, he'd spent the time that he wasn't at work, moping about the house or sleeping. He knew that Harry was getting fed up with his lousy mood, but couldn't be bothered to come out of it. To make things worse, he hadn't yet heard back from Hermione.

Grudgingly, he got dressed and apparated to the front of the Ministry of Magic building. He walked over to the lifts and got inside one that was already crowded. Before the doors closed, he got a small glimpse of the people outside and his heart stopped.

_It couldn't have been her. _He thought to himself. _She's on assignment in the states. _But he was almost sure that he'd seen Hermione.

Luckily, his department was the first stop, so he was able to escape the crowded lift quickly.

He walked over to his cubicle and saw a large stack of papers in his in-tray.

"Bloody Quidditch World Cup." If he hadn't been having such a horrible existence those past few weeks, he'd have been ecstatic about the British National Quidditch team making it to the world cup. Even if it meant him having to write up long reports and have long boring meetings with people from other departments.

He'd barely lifted a finger when a purple paper airplane came zooming toward him from the lift. He grabbed it and opened it.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_Your presence has been requested. Please report to the office of Mr. P. Weasley on level five immediately._

"What the bloody hell does he want?" Ron said to no one. After the war, Percy stopped working for the minister and returned to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. He quickly moved up in the ranks and became the youngest head of department ever. Ron had never quite forgiven him for his past behavior.

Once downstairs, he knocked on Percy's office door.

"You may enter." The sound of his brother's voice made him cringe. He opened the door. "Ah Weasley. I was expecting you sooner."

"I just got the memo two minutes ago." Percy waved off his comment. "That's unimportant. I believe you're helping plan the Quidditch World Cup."

"Yes Percy. You know this."

"I would appreciate it if you'd refer to me, your superior, as Mr. Weasley."

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm not calling my own brother 'Mr. Weasley.'"

Apparently, Percy chose to ignore this comment, because he continued. "Since the world cup is in a matter of weeks, I spoke to your head of department. Wizards are going to be pouring in from all over the world, so our departments are going to be working side by side."

"So am I going to be working with you for now?" Ron pleaded in his head that this wasn't the case."

"No. Most of my department is busy with other assignments, but we've made this a priority. I've pulled my brightest associate from a very important cause to work on this with you."

At that, there was a knock on the door.

"You may enter." said Percy in the same haughty tone. Ron eyes widened in shock as he saw who entered the room. "I believe you're familiar with Ms. Granger." They both stood frozen for a moment, staring at one another. Then Ron approached her and enveloped her in a tight hug.

He didn't want to let go, but Percy's presence ruined the moment.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I am aware of your history, but I would appreciate it if you two remained professional."

"Could you stuff it with the formalities Percy? We haven't seen each other since Hogwarts." Ron looked at his old friend and saw that the years had been very good to her. He couldn't get a good visual because of her robes, but she'd felt nice when they hugged. And her hair was no longer bushy. Long, silky waves flowed from her head. "You look…nice." Said Ron, blushing. Hermione smiled at him.

"Thanks. So do you." She turned her attention to Percy. "You wanted to see me Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Ms. Granger. As I was saying to Mr. Weasley, I'm pulling you from the new schools project so that you can work with him on the Quidditch World Cup. Do you object to that?

"No sir." she said rather quickly.

"Good. I'm counting on you two to not allow your past to interfere with your efficiency."

"I understand Mr. Weasley. You won't be disappointed."

"Good." He said again. "That will be all." They exited the office quietly. He followed her back to her office.

"Umm, how long have you been back?"

"Since yesterday actually."

"So… we're going to be working together. How about that?"

"Yes. So, how have you been?"

"Miserable to be honest."

"Really? From that letter, it sounded as though things were going great."

"Well, I guess I should have been more specific. How have you been?"

"Great actually. Glad to be back home."

"Good." He said looking around the room. "You must be pretty important to have your own office. Hermione blushed.

"I've got my own assistant too." She replied

"Well done. Now you don't have to do any work. You're probably going to do it anyway."

"You know me. I'm a perfectionist."

"Ah, so you're finally admitting it I see." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. They stood in silence for a minute. Hermione spoke finally.

"Oh, you're not going to believe who my assistant is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I ran into him while I was in America."

"Him? Is it someone I know?"

"Yes." Then Ron noticed her eyes widen as though she'd just realized something and she quickly added, "But I don't think we should talk about that right now."

"Why Hermione? Is there a problem?" Ron asked, concerned.

_Knock Knock! _

He spun around and saw Draco Malfoy of all people standing in the door.

"Weasley! How's it going?" He said to Ron. Then he turned to Hermione. "I've got those papers you requested ma'am."

_No bloody way! _Ron thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione hadn't expected to see Ron when she walked into Percy's office. She was more than sure that he was going to ask her about her work in America, then bore her with some useless information. However, she was pleasantly surprised when she entered the room and a man that certainly resembled the Ron Weasley she'd known was standing there. She was speechless when she saw him. His hair was a little longer than it had been when they knew each other. She just wanted to run up and run her fingers through it. He looked as though he'd forgotten to shave that morning. And when she hugged him, she noticed that he was no longer thin and gangly, but muscular and strong. She was afraid that if she didn't let go of him quickly that she'd be tempted to do more than hug him.

Hermione was delighted to find that she would be working on the Quidditch World Cup for the time being. She was looking forward to able to spend some time with her best friends. She knew that it was too soon to let them know about Draco, and had already decided not to tell them yet when he poked his head in the door. She could have died on the spot, and she was almost sure that Ron had turned green at the sight of him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ron asked when Draco walked out.

"He's my assistant."

"Malfoy? Malfoy is your new assistant. The Draco Malfoy who tried to kill Dumbledore and almost killed me in the process? That Draco Malfoy?"

"Ron, before you overreact, just listen to me."

"Have you gone mad Hermione? Have you forgotten the way he treated you when you were at Hogwarts?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. But he's apologized and--"

"Apologized? Well that settles that!" Ron was starting to turn red with fury. "Hermione I thought you were smarter than this. You think that just because he's apologized that makes everything he did okay?"

"Ron, if only you'd give him a chance. He's changed. You have to trust me." Draco came up and stood in the doorway and they both turned to look at him.

"Wow Weasel King, that's a nice cloak. I've been away too long. They're making second-hand look like new these days."

Ron turned back to Hermione. "Changed, has he?"

"Yes he has changed. He spent the past five years living as a muggle in America."

"Oh, well forgive me. I reckon I'll invite him out for drinks tonight."

"I am still in the room guys." Draco said trying to draw attention to himself, but they ignored him.

"You're being close-minded Ron. You have no idea who he is now. And he's nice to me. We've become friends."

"What's he done to you? Has he put you under the Imperius curse?

"No. I'm not under the Imperius curse Ronald."

"And if she were Weasley," Draco interrupted, "Don't you think I'd have told her not to say so?"

Ron walked up to Malfoy. "I'll have you thrown back in Azkaban for this."

"Ron you're not listening to me. He hasn't done magic in years."

"So he says."

"Yes. And I believe him." Hermione said

"Fine. But don't come running to me when he betrays you. I'll only say I told you so." He added and walked out. Hermione was still angry.

"He is the most infuriating…stubborn prat I've ever met. I'd like nothing better than to--"

"Shag him senseless?" Draco finished for her. Hermione tried to cover up her smirk with an evil look.

"Among other things, but that's a different subject. I can't believe that I just got back and he's already behaving this way. Is that any way to reunite with a friend you haven't seen in almost a decade?"

"Think about it Granger. What kind of reunion would it be without one of your famous Granger-Weasley rows? And this is a lot to spring on him. We weren't exactly friends. But he'll come around. You did, didn't you?"

"I'm sure he will." Said Hermione. "But he's such an arse."

"An arse that you can't wait to get your little hands on. I must say, he's pretty hot when he's angry."

"Hot?" Hermione questioned.

"You don't think so?" Draco asked. Hermione laughed at his comment.

"And he thinks you haven't changed," she said.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was still reeling from his visit to 4 Privet Drive. The nerve of that woman asking him to magically cure his uncle. As if all those things had never happened. Luckily all that anger and aggression had helped him catch five dark witches and wizards in the past three days. He was just finishing up the report on the last one when he heard what sounded like Ron yelling.

"I can't believe you, of all people, hiring him! Don't you remember how he treated you?"

"Who would he be arguing with in the middle of the middle of the Ministry of Magic?" Harry thought to himself. He hadn't heard Ron yell at anyone like that since---

"We've been over this Ronald. He's not the same person he was before. He's my friend and I'm helping him out!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked aloud. He got up, rushed to his office door and opened it. Hermione and Ron were standing outside in the middle of a row. Just how he'd always known them. Hermione quickly ended the disagreement when she saw Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, embracing her old friend. "It's so great to see you."

"It's great to see you too Hermione. Wow, you look great."

"Thanks. So how is everything? I'm always traveling, so I never get to stay home for extended periods of time, but I hear you're one of the best Aurors the ministries got," Hermione mentioned.

"Oh, well, it's great. Ginny and I just got back together. We're taking things one day at a time," he replied. "So what are you doing back here?"

"I'm finished in America for the time being and I'm on a new assignment now. I'm helping organize the Quidditch World Cup. Ron and I are partners."

"Really? Well it's great to have you back."

"Guess who she's made her assistant." Ron said

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy."

"Malfoy who?" Harry asked again.

"Draco Malfoy, you git," said Ron. "What other Malfoy do we know?"

"What? Are you mad? Hermione, what are you thinking?"

"I haven't seen my two greatest friends in years and they want to treat me like a child."

"Hermione, we're only worried about you." Harry defended himself and Ron.

"Well I would expect you to trust my judgment and believe me when I say that Malfoy has changed. And no, I'm not under the imperius curse." She quickly added before Ron could say another word. "Let's have lunch and catch up. I want to hear all about your lives so far."

00000

"And then she asked me if there was anything I could do --- magically." Harry said, telling Hermione and Ron the story of what'd happened on his visit to Privet Drive.

"Blimey Harry, how come you haven't told me any of this?" Ron asked.

"I just wasn't in the mood to talk about it. And you weren't in any state to hear about it." Harry responded.

"Well looks like you've got a lot to think about," Hermione said.

"What's to think about? Harry shouldn't do anything for them." Ron replied.

"That may be what you'd do Ronald, but if I know Harry, he's going to be a real man and really consider this before he makes a final decision."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked. "Harry's going to be a real man. I --"

"Moving on." Hermione interjected. "Are you seeing anyone?" She asked Ron, who blushed.

"I was, but we broke up recently."

"You know of her, Hermione," Harry mentioned, "Eloise Midgen."

"Oh. So I suspect she isn't much of a troll now." Hermione said. Ron ignored her.

"What about you?" Harry asked, taking her by surprise.

"Oh, well --- er, I---," Hermione stammered.

"Hermione, I've been looking all over for you!" Draco burst into Harry's office. "Oh look, Potty and Weasel." He said grinning. "I hear you've become quite the auror, Potter. Stopping all those future Dark Lords."

"Like you," is what Harry could have sworn he heard Ron mutter under his breath before he could respond.

"Anyway, I'm done writing up those reports, so I'm going to head out," said Draco to Hermione. "See you at home, love," he said, before he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione turned bright red. Harry just sat there open-mouthed, at a loss for words.

"You've got him living with you!" Ron shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: For those of you who've read, sorry it's taken a couple months for the new chapter. We'll try to do better with the updating.**

He'd prepared himself for it. As soon as he'd walked out of Harry's office chuckling to himself, he'd begun to prepare for the impending tongue-lashing. Not that it hadn't been worth it though. The looks on Weasley and Potter's faces had been priceless.

Hermione had allowed him to leave early so that he could go home and practice magic. Up until then, he'd been able to perform small spells, but was still a little rusty on more complicated ones. He knew it would be a while before he got the hang of things.

Since they'd only arrived late the previous night, Draco hadn't had much of a chance to look around the flat he now shared with Hermione. He wanted to familiarize himself with his new home, so he decided to give himself a tour. He smiled to himself as he noted that the place was remarkably dust free. He was sure that Granger could be gone for months at a time. Who knew what kind of charms she had in place to keep it pristine. There's wasn't much food in the kitchen, but he noticed that all of the dishes and cookware were neatly arranged by size in various cabinets throughout the room. Judging by the state of the dishes and the unused, alphabetized spices, Draco gathered that Hermione didn't do much cooking.

Throughout the flat, Draco saw that everything had been meticulously organized. From her linen closet to her clothing (which she separated into wizard robes and muggle clothing) was color coordinated. Draco had always thought of himself as an organized person, but felt like a pig in comparison to Hermione.

Draco walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He couldn't help but notice how comfortable and soft it was. Before he could even lift his wand, he drifted off to sleep.

8888

Crack!!!

Draco's eyes popped open at the sound. A blurry figure towered over him as he lay down. When his eyes finally focused, he saw a very irritated looking Hermione staring down at him with her hands on her hips.

"Hello love, " Draco said sleepily. "How was the rest of your day?"

She removed her hands from her hips and clenched her fists. She looked ready to burst.

"Are you alright Granger? You seem a bit upset." Draco asked, feigning innocence.

Hermione's right hand reached inside her robes. Draco cowered in fear.

"I was just having a laugh," he stammered. "No need to bring wands into this." Instead of her wand, however, she pulled out a handful of paper and threw it at him.

"See what you've done you --- you---- troublemaker!" Draco's mouth gaped open. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't just sit there! Read them!" she ordered.

Draco grabbed a letter with a shaking hand. It was a Ministry of Magic memo from Ron.

_Hermione_

_I've just sent a letter to St. Mungo's_

_I'm sure they'll be able to figure out what he's done to you._

_And I've sent an owl to mum as well._

_-Ron_

He grabbed another one and read.

_Hermione _

_Harry's just told me. What are you thinking?_

_-Ginny_

Memo after memo questioned her mental stability and offered several different suggestions of mind control Draco might be using. One from Mr. Weasley asked if she'd been hypnotized. After he finished reading them, he slowly looked up at Hermione. She still looked as though she could kill him.

"That's not the worst of it," she said. "A healer from St. Mungo's actually showed up in my office offering to test me for any mind altering spells. I'm not even going to tell you what Fred and George sent me. And I'm still waiting for Mrs. Weasley's owl. You can imaging how much I'm looking forward to that. So thanks Draco. Thank you so very much," she said collapsing into a fluffy armchair.

After several minutes of silence, Draco finally found his voice. "They were going to find out eventually." Hermione sat up.

"Yes they were! In a long, calm discussion. But as you've made that impossible, I'm going to have to find a way to do some damage control."

"The letters...I mean, " Draco offered, "It doesn't seem like they've taken it too horribly."

"What!? You don't think trying to have me committed is _too horrible_?"

"They never actually said anything about committing you."

"Whatever!" she shouted. "The point is, everyone I care about either think you've done something to me, or that I've gone mad."

"What about your parents?" Draco asked. Hermione put her face in her hands and groaned.

"My parents." The words were muffled because her hand was still covering her mouth. "Ron's probably told them too." She looked up at him. "I should kill you."

"Let's not be hasty. Beside, I think you're overreacting."

"_I'm overreacting?"_

"Yes. They're your best mates and they're worried. I reckon it isn't like you to be spontaneous is it?" Hermione shook her head. "Then of course they're going to be curious about our relationship. And honestly, what kind of friends would they be if they weren't worried?"

Hermione seemed to be calming down.

"We'll talk to them okay. I'll--" Hermione cut him off.

"No, I'll talk to them alone first. I think you've done enough." Draco smirked.

"That's completely understandable." Their conversation was interrupted by Draco's stomach growling loudly.

"Hungry?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco responded. "I'm starving."

"Okay. Let me get changed and we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione and Draco were about to walk out when there was a loud banging on the door. Hermione was not at all surprised to find Ron standing on the other side.

"Oh hi Ron," she said casually, " We're on our way to dinner. Care to join us?"

Ron scowled at Malfoy. "No thanks. I need to talk to you."

"Can't this wait?" She asked.

"No, it can't wait." Draco groaned.

"Dammit Weasley. I'll pass out if I don't eat soon." Ron opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione stopped him.

"You go ahead Draco. I'll stay and talk to Ron."

"But---" Draco started.

"You'll be fine. Just bring me something back alright."

He nodded. Ron eyed him suspiciously as he walked out.

"Tea?" Hermione asked when the door was closed.

"No," said Ron removing his cloak. Hermione took in his tall, lean form. Draco had been right. The only way to describe him was "hot". He was still thin, but there was no denying how much more muscular he'd grown. The t-shirt he was wearing was rather tight and it stretched across the muscles in his chest. She eyed the freckles covering his arm while wiling him to turn around so she could check out his ---

"Hermione?" Ron said bringing her out of her reverie. She jumped in surprise.

"Are you alright," he asked, visibly concerned.

"I'm fine. Fine," she said blushing. "Tea?" she asked again.

"No," he said slowly. "You're starting to scare me Hermione."

"I'm fine Ron really. And before you ask, it's not some side effect of the imperius curse. I was just thinking about something. Who told you were I lived?"

"Ginny. I wanted to talk to you about living with Malfoy."

Hermione sighed. "We've talked about it. He's living here and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You see, that's not good enough for me. I think you owe me---, I mean, everyone a proper explanation."

"I completely agree, but I just got back in the country last night. I've had a long day, I'm tired and hungry so right now is not the time. Perhaps tomorrow, or sometime this weekend. But not right now."

"Hermione, just tell me what brought this on."

"I told you . He apologized.

"And you accepted it just like that?"

"Of course not. I told him to shove off when I first ran into him."

"When exactly was this?" Ron asked. Hermione lowered her eyes.

"A couple of weeks ago," she mumbled.

"Hermione!"

"Ron, calm down. You said you wanted an explanation. I can't give one with you shouting at me."

"Fine. Go on."

"Okay. After I expressed to him that I had no intention of accepting his apology, I thought that would be it, until I ran into him again. He was working as a waiter in a muggle restaurant. Can you imagine Draco Malfoy, serving muggles? But he wasn't going by Draco. He was going by the name Drake Malcolm." Ron sat quietly waiting for her to continue.

"After he got sacked from his job----" Hermione started.

"Wait. He got sacked. Why?"

"That's not important. So I followed him and ----"

"You saw this happen?"

"Yes Ron. Let me finish." He gestured for her to go on. " After he got sacked from his job, I followed him out of the restaurant to make sure he wasn't going to hurt someone. Then, I saw him chasing an elderly woman."

Ron opened his mouth, then closed it.

"Instead of hurting her though, he returned her purse. I knew then that he really had changed. Even if only a little."

Ron stared at her thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on his lap."

"So that's it. You saw him give an old lady a bag, and you invite him to live with you?"

"No, it's more complicated than that Ronald."

"Well then, enlighten me."

"I got to know him. Who he truly is."

"In two weeks. Hermione that's hardly enough time to fully judge someone.

"You and Harry have been friends since you met on the Hogwarts Express fifteen years ago."

"That's different. Harry and I were eleven and he's never given me any reason not to trust him. Draco treated you horribly."

"If I can recall, you weren't always the kindest to me either. And you've always been clueless when it came to other people's emotions. I don't expect you to understand, but I want you to try. I don't want our friendship to suffer over this."

Hermione went to sit next to him. She grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. She'd always loved the blue of his eyes. She'd specifically themed her flat around that color. Not that she'd let anyone know.

"Ron," she said quietly. "I know you care about me. I don't blame you for being worried, but don't you trust me? Don't you think I'm capable of protecting myself, especially against him? Aren't I always right?" she asked, smiling.

Ron's lips twitched as he tried to suppress a grin.

"Not always," he said. "But most of the time."

"Trust me Ron, when I say that if he tries to hurt me in any way, I will personally make sure he's locked up."

"A ha! So you admit that it's possible he's deceiving you?"

"No." she said simply. She looked down and saw that she was still holding his hand and quickly pulled away.

"Well," Ron said, rising and grabbing his cloak. "I'd better go."

She walked him to the door. Before he left, he turned around and spoke.

"Hermione, let me know if he tries...anything...with you. You know what I mean? I'll hex his bits off for you."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Hermione, what exactly is the nature of your relationship with Malfoy."

"Good night Ronald," she responded and slammed the door in his face.

Hermione giggled as she sat down on the couch. A moment later, Draco walked in carrying a paper bag. He eyed her as he sat down.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked suspiciously.

"I think I -er--, sort of gave Ron the wrong impression about our relationship."

Draco smirked. "You sneaky little minx. You're using me to make Weasley jealous."

"Are you angry?"

"Angry? I'm proud of you. I knew underneath it all you had a naughty side. And I mean that literally. I went through your knickers."

"Draco!" Hermione gasped.

"I was curious. And I was thoroughly surprised at the amount of fabric I _didn't_ find."

"I feel awful." Hermione said.

"Don't. Women have done worse things to attract a man."

"So you don't 'mind me using you like this."

"Seriously Granger, what kind of Slytherin would I be if I did?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine (with a couple of exceptions).**

_"I don't think you'll have to worry about that."_

Ron had replayed her words over and over in his mind. "_What the hell had she meant by that,"_ he aksed himself, pacing in his darkened living room. Harry was out, so Ron was home alone.

What was Hermione thinking living with Malfoy after only two weeks. What was the nature of their relationship? He couldn't stand the thought of them together. Hermione had better taste, didn't she? And he was almost certain he'd caught her ogling him back at her flat.

"She said they were only friends. Surely they can't be any more than that," Ron said aloud to himself.

"You don't honestly believe that do you Ronniekins," said a voice in the dark.

"Fred, is that you," Ron asked. Suddenly the room lit up.

"Why are you pacing in the dark?" George asked.

"I've got a better question. What are you two doing here?"

" That's top secret. Doing a little research for a new product we've been working on," responded George.

"Ginny told us about Hermione," said Fred. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Yeah," said George. "Our little Miss Perfect and the ferret together. That's got to hurt little bro."

Ron just sighed and fell back onto the sofa.

"Aside from the fact that they're living together, what else has got you so worked up?"

"Something she said. I told her that if Draco tried to get fresh with her I'd hex his bits off."

"And what did she say," asked George trying not to smile.

"She laughed and said 'I don't think you'll have to worry about that.' What the bloody hell did she mean by that?"

"Obvious isn't," said George. "She doesn't want you to hex his bits off because they're making good use of them."

"Yeah," added Fred. "They're probably shagging as we speak.

Ron winced as the the image of Hermione and Malfoy together invaded his mind.

"She says he's her friend. She never said they were anything more."

"Of course that's what you'd like to think, isn't it," George asked.

"If they were together, why wouldn't she have said?"

"How did you react when you found out they were living together," Fred asked. Ron simply lowered his head.

"How do you think you'd have reacted if she added on, 'Oh and we're shagging as well'?"

Ron groaned. "What am I going to do? I can't sit back and let her ruin her life with that git."

"Here's an idea," said George. "It may seem a little mad, but maybe you should just gather up the bollocks and tell her how you feel."

"This is Ron we're talking to George. His Gryffindor courage has never really extended to matters of the heart."

"You're right Fred. But I think we can offer him some help."

Ron shook his head. "I don't think I need your kind of help."

"Nonsense Ronnie," said George. " We're here for you. And we've got the perfect plan to make Hermione run straight into your arms."

"Or hate you forever," added Fred.

Ron did not like the sound of this. On one hand, he knew that Fred and George were brilliant. On the other hand, he was sure this plan would involve some form of physical pain or humiliation."

"Come on Ron. No one is going to get hurt. Except perhaps Malfoy," said George.

"And I'm certain you could care less about him." Fred added.

"And Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hermione will be fine. Just trust us okay."

"Trust you? Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, trust is a little strong. Just know that we're one hundred percent sure about this."

Ron gave in to the pleading looks on their faces.

"Okay, fine. What's the plan?"

"We won't do it until Saturday. Just leave the particulars to us. All you've got to do is take her out and keep her away from her flat. We'll let you know when to take her home."

Ron was beginning to worry again.

"What have you two----" Fred cut him off.

"I think it's best that you be kept in the dark on the rest. That way when the time comes, you can act genuinely surprised."

"I'm not so sure about this," said Ron.

" Would you care to wait for the wedding," George asked.

"Alright. We can do it."

"Excellent," exclaimed Fred and George in unison.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron having a drink and collecting his thoughts. As if he didn't already have a lot on his mind. With his heavy workload; his aunt and uncle and now this business with Hermione.

Harry was trying hard to be a good friend and understand her actions, but he couldn't help but worry.

_I'm sure Hermione can take care of herself._ He thought. But Ron was a wreck and Harry didn't know how to help him.

The only ounce of stability in his life was Ginny. Nothing made him happier than being with her. At that moment Harry decided to visit Diagon Alley to buy her a gift to show his appreciation. However, he was too distracted to see the witch walking by him and crashed into her as he was getting up. Harry cursed when the tea she was carrying spilled on his arm.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry," the witch apologized. " I should have watched where I was going."

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention, " Harry replied. He looked at the woman and couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She had long blond hair and deep brown eyes.

"Have we met before," Harry asked.

"Oh, no. I certainly would have remembered if I'd met Harry Potter," the woman responded.

"Are you sure? I mean, we didn't go to Hogwarts together?"

"No, I didn't go to Hogwarts."

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen this woman before.

"Oh, well I'm sorry again," said Harry. "Well it was nice metting you."

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Potter." The two walked off in opposite directions when Harry was hit with a sudden realization. He _had _in fact seen this woman before. He had seen several pictures of her in the living room at his aunt and uncle's house.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Harry called out to the woman.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe I got your name."

"Silly me, how rude," she chuckled. "It's Olivia. Olivia Dursley. " Harry was silent for a moment.

"Mr. Potter, are you alright?"

"It's Harry. You can call me Harry. We are family after all." He saw the confusion spread across her face.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she said.

"Your husband's name is Dudley?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Dudley is my cousin. We were sort of 'raised together'." Harry said. "I was sent to live with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon after my parents were killed. Petunia is my mother's sister."

"Wow, Dudley never told me. Neither he nor his parents ever mentioned you."

"I'm not surprised. They were never too fond of me being a wizard." He noticed Olivia shuffle nervously.

"How is Uncle Vernon?"

"Oh, not good. They've planned another surgery. They're saying he might need a new heart. But I remember Dudley saying something about looking into an alternative treatment.

"He meant me," Harry said. "Aunt Petunia asked me if there was anything I could do.:

"Are you going to do anything?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

Don't spend too long thinking about it. He could die."

"I'm thinking about all the years of suffering I went through living with them."

"So you'd let your uncle die over that?"

"You're a witch. Why don't you do it?"

"I just don't think that now would be a good time to tell them about me. I was going to tell Dudley because he's getting suspicious, you know, of Brad. But then his dad got sick. I just don't want to add to the stress. Besides, I'm not worth what you are. I'm sure healers would jump at the chance to help you."

"I understand." Harry said. "But you'll have to understand me. It's not easy for me to just forgive them for how they treated me. How they still treat me."

"I do understand you. I know you'll make the decision you feel is best." She looked at the clock.

"I must be going. Bradley's probably having a fit. It was nice meeting you Harry."

"And you." Harry nodded. "Olivia," he yelled as he thought to tell her something. She stopped and turned again."

"You---"

"I know. I will tell him sooner or later," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: These characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review!**

"What time is it?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Two minutes from when you asked last time Draco," Hermione responded. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm not in a hurry. I'm just wondering what sort of nutter spends a Saturday at work."

"So I'm a nutter, am I?"

"Your friends all seem to think so. And I'm beginning to agree. Are you sure you're human?"

"The Quidditch World Cup is in a matter of weeks, Draco."

"I know, I know. It's just that I don't think I've worked harder in my life. But I shouldn't expect less working for you."

"For Merlin's sake Malfoy," said Ron walking back into the room. You've done nothing but complain all morning. It's getting bloody annoying."

_"I'll tell you what's bloody annoying," _Draco said to himself. "_Watching you two idiots drool over one another when the other's not looking."_

"Er- Hermione?" Ron started.

"Yes Ron."

"I need your help with something."

"Tell me something I don't know." Draco rolled his eyes at Hermione's comment.

"Very funny," said Ron. "Listen, I –er need to buy Harry's birthday gift."

"But Ron, Harry's birthday isn't for weeks."

"I know, but I'd rather not wait until the last minute."

Draco laughed. Clearly Weasley was using this as a way to get some time alone with Hermione.

"What's so funny Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing, I just made a spelling error here on my list of portkeys. I wrote 'boob' instead of boot."Hermione gave him a half smile.

Ron cleared his throat. "So do you want to come with me? We're almost done here. We can go to lunch first."

Draco knew that Hermione was dying to go.

"You don't mind, do you Draco?"

"Of course not Granger. Who am I to keep you from your friends. I'll just go home and have a nap."

After several minutes, Draco rose to leave.

"I'll be going now." He walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She giggled and blushed. Draco noticed Ron turn red too, but was sure it was out of anger.

"Weasley." Draco nodded at him.

"Malfoy." Ron responded through clenched teeth. With that, Draco disapparated and reappeared in his flat.

He was so relieved to be home, he threw his cloak on the couch and walked towards his bedroom. He could think of nothing but collapsing onto his nice soft bed. Unfortunately for him, it was already occupied.

"Bloody buggering hell!" he exclaimed. On his bad sat a young blond woman, no older than 20. She wore nothing but undergarments and had red lipstick painted on her lips. She plastered on a seductive grin.

"You must be Draco," said the woman in a low voice.

"Erm...yes. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kitty," she practically purred. Draco stifled a giggle.

"Nice to...sort of...meet you _Kitty, _but exactly why are you lying on my bed. In nothing but underwear."

"I'm a gift."

"A gift? From whom?"

"I've been instructed not to say."

"Right."

"So," she said trying to sound sexy, "are you ready to unwrap me?" Draco hold in his laughter no longer. Tears were running out of his eyes. Kitty looked completely stunned and almost hurt.

"Wh—What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Kitty," Draco said in between fits of laughter. "But do you seriously think I'd allow myself to be seduced by the likes of you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, you're...fairly attractive, but look at the state of you," he said pointing to her. "Look at your hair. The right side is two shades darker than the left. You did learn human transfiguration didn't you."

"Yes, but I was in a hurry and---"

"And red lipstick? Honestly! Your bra and knickers don't even match. And you don't want to hear me comment on your nails. You look like a tart. A tacky one, no less." Draco reconsidered his words. Unless that was your intention. If so, then you have my apologies."

She stared at him wide-eyed, her lips quivering. She was clearly taking in all that he'd said. Suddenly, she burst into tears.

"Women," Draco said aloud. He sighed and sat down on the bed. "Don't cry, Kitty. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was just a bit of constructive criticism."

"You think I'm u—u-- ugly!!" she wailed.

"No I don't. I just think you'd look much better if you weren't painted up like a---" Her sobs grew louder.

"I'm only doing this...'sniff'...because I'm trying to save up for a holiday."

"And men actually pay for your services?" She grew louder again.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that...your look is all wrong."

"See, you do think I"m ugly."

"It shouldn't matter what I think. I prefer men anyway." She began to quiet down.

"Really?" she hiccupped.

"Yes, but I'd appreciate it if you kept that between us," he said handing her a handkerchief. She took it and blew her nose hard.

"Why should I?" she sniffed. "You've done nothing but insult me since you've been here."

Draco sighed again. "You're right. I'm sorry. Here's what I'll do. I'll give you a makeover."

"A makeover?"

"Yes. I'll make you look a little more...presentable, and we'll agree to keep everything said in this room between us. Alright?" he asked offering his hand for her to shake.

She raised an eyebrow and eyed his hand. Then she shrugged and grabbed his hand and shook.

"What a waste. You're too good looking to be gay."

88888888888888888888888888888

"What about this one?" Hermione said pointing to a Golden Snitch in a display case. "It's said to be the same golden snitch caught in the 1994 World Cup by---" she cut herself off when she realized what she was saying. Ron, however seemed not to notice.

"Harry's not really into Quidditch anymore," Ron said casually.

"Then why on earth are we in Quality Quidditch Supplies?"

"Huh?" Ron looked around. "Oh right."

"Ron, if you weren't actually going to look for Harry's gift, why did you drag me along?"

"I told you. I just wanted your help."

"You actually have to be doing something to need help."

"I'm sorry. My mind is just somewhere else right now," he said as they were walking out.

"This isn't about me and Malfoy, is it?"

"Of course not. Everything's not about you, you know." He answered quickly. "Harry! What are you doing here?" He asked as their friend approached them.

"I'm just looking for something for Ginny," he answered. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're shopping for your birthday present from Ron, but we can't very well do it with you here," Hermione replied. Harry looked at Ron.

"Ron, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked, pulling his friend aside. "Excuse us," he said to Hermione.

"What the hell are you on about?" He asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know for a fact that you've already gotten my birthday gift."

"How did you find out?"

"You told me. Remember?"

"Oh."

"So what are you planning?"

"Nothing. Honestly."

"I know you Ron. You're lying. Tell me what's going on."

"Okay. To be honest, I don't know. I was just told to get Hermione out of her flat and leave the rest to them."

"Them?"

"Fred and George."

"Fred and George?" Harry laughed. "You asked Fred and George to help you get Hermione?"

"No...well, yeah. I mean...sort of...not really. They just sort of offered and I didn't say no."

Harry shook his head. "Who knows what they're doing to poor Malfoy."

"Whose side are you on now?"

"Sorry," Harry said. "It's just that there's an easier way to do this." Ron stared at him blankly and didn't respond. Harry sighed at his obliviousness.

"You could just _tell _her you're in love with her."

"What?" Ron gasped. "I'm not...I mean, I do...but I'm not in----" Ron stopped stammering when he saw the knowing look on Harry's face.

"I would Harry, but I just---"

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked walking up behind them.

"Nothing," said Ron a little too quickly, his face turning red.

"Nothing," Hermione repeated. "Well, your blushing is evidence of that."

"Look, I was just telling Ron to stop leaving his dirty underwear in the hallway at home," said Harry.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"You were telling him this in the middle of Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, it's a huge problem he has. And I figured now was as good a time as any." Ron looked as though his head would explode. Hermione's face was torn between suspicion and amusement. Harry looked as though he wasn't fazed.

"Listen, I'll catch up with you two later." said Harry leaving.

"Do you think Harry was alright Ron? He seemed a little distracted."

"Really? I didn't notice," he said quickly.

Ron and Hermione stood in silence for several minutes. He was trying not to meet her eyes.

"I think I need some air," Ron said finally breaking the silence.

"Ron, we're outside."

He began walking quickly. Hermione was having a hard time keeping up.

"Ron I want to go visit your brothers." Ron stopped abruptly.

"Fred and George?"

"Yes. They're the ones with a shop in Diagon Alley, right?"

"Yeah. Right." Ron was not having a good time. He'd spent most of the morning worrying about what his brothers had planned. Then Harry had to go and make things worse by embarrassing him in front of Hermione. But he couldn't help but feel he deserved it. What he was doing to Hermione, whatever it was, was probably going to be awful.

When they stepped inside the twins' shop, they weren't surprised to find it packed. Ron groaned when he saw that they were being approached by a broadly grinning George.

"Ron! Hermione! What brings you two here?"

"We're just visiting," said Ron gloomily.

"It's nice to see you George," Hermione said to him.

"And you. Why didn't you bring Draco? He'd have made a great test subject." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He went home. He's probably sleeping right now when he should be practicing spells," she said with a hint of frustration.

At her comment, George's grin seemed to grow wider, which didn't go unnoticed by Ron. He was suddenly overcome with the feeling that whatever Draco was doing at that moment, it didn't involve sleeping.

"Well we wouldn't want to keep him home alone too long," said George. "Who knows what he could be getting into."

Ron's stomach was doing somersaults. Why had he let them do this? George's behavior was making him very nervous. Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"You're right. I should get home. It's been a long week and Ron obviously doesn't care about finding Harry's birthday gift."

"Harry's birthday gift?" George asked, looking at Ron. "Nice one."

Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Let's go," said Ron, grabbing her arm. "Tell Fred we said hello." He rushed outside, pulling her with him.

"What was that about? Hermione asked.

"What?" Ron asked nervously.

"What George said. 'Nice one'."

"Oh, that. You know George. Sometimes I have no idea what he's talking about." Hermione stared at Ron questioningly for a moment, then shrugged.

"Do you want to come back to my flat for some tea?"

Ron wasn't sure what to say. A small part of him wanted to see the twins' work. He was still nervous about how Hermione would react to whatever they'd set up.

"Er, okay." He said.

"Okay," Hermione repeated, then disapparated. Ron took a deep breath and followed suit.

When he arrived, he was still holding his breath. Hermione was standing there waiting for him.

"I was just making sure you didn't splinch yourself. Are you okay?" she asked, noticing how pale he had gone.

He finally exhaled. "I'm fine Hermione, really. Do you want me to take a look around. You know, to make sure---"

"To make sure that Draco hasn't set up any death traps. Honestly Ron, all this waiting around for Draco to hurt me. I'm telling you, you're wasting your time. He's a good person now."

Just then, they heard a giggle come from someone's bedroom.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"It sounded like a laugh," said Ron. "A woman's laugh."

"It did. And it came from---that's odd," said Hermione. "I'm going to go see what's going on."

Ron was beginning to figure out what they'd set up. He was about to go see for himself, but stopped when he heard Hermione shout.

"What in Merlin's name is going on in here?"

"Her—Hermione---this isn't---" he heard Draco stammer.

"Is that _my _dressing gown? Who is this woman? Have you been lying to me?"

"No Hermione. Let me explain."

Ron was frozen in his spot. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hermione had obviously walked in on him with another woman. This was perfect.

"Er, Hermione we can have that tea some other time," he shouted towards the bedroom. He smiled to himself.

_"Maybe I was right to let Fred and George do this for me." _he thought before he disapparated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: These characters were created by J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

A/N: Thanks for the review. But we have to mess with Ron a little bit more before he finds out the truth.

"Hermione, let me explain," Draco pleaded.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax. All she could think of when she walked in the room was that he'd lied about who he was. Seeing him sitting on his bed, giggling with a scantily clad woman was a total shock.

"Did you lie to me Draco?"

"No, of course not. You guessed it yourself, remember? Just let me explain. Please?"

"Okay. Explain."

"You see, this isn't what it looks like. Unless of course it looks like I'm giving her a manicure. In that case, it's exactly what it looks like."

"Why are you giving this woman a manicure? In your bed."

"Her name is Kitty and will you please let me explain, Granger?"

Kitty gasped. "Granger? As in Hermione Granger."

"Yes," Hermione answered slowly.

"Oh my, I'm such a huge fan. I can't believe I'm meeting you."

"Erm...thank you?"

"All that time you spent with that handsome Harry Potter and that adorable Ron Weasley. I'm so jealous."

"It's so nice to be recognized for my accomplishments," Hermione said sarcastically. Kitty didn't seem to catch on.

"It's such an honor really. You live here?" She turned to Draco. "I thought you said you preferred men."

"Can we please get back to the explanation?" Hermione asked, annoyed. Draco looked equally irritated.

"As I was saying. When I got home from work, I --"

"You were working on a Saturday. What kind of nutter does that?" Kitty interrupted.

"Kitty, please," Draco begged.

"Sorry," she said pretending to zip her lips.

"I came home and found Kitty here on my bed. Starkers. Or close to it."

"What? How did she get in?"

"I didn't ask. She said she was a gift."

"A gift? From whom?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you," Kitty threw in.

"Whoever sent her didn't really put any thought into it. You should have seen her before. They must have thought that any old slag would do. No offense," he added when he saw the surprised expression on Kitty's face.

"So you don't know who sent her?" Hermione asked.

"I told you, I can't say." Kitty interjected. "And they told me that if I told, they would know about it and I wouldn't be paid."

Hermione searched her brain. Who on earth would send a prostitute as a gift? Who would be able to bypass the wards set up around her flat. Whose sense of humor was that twisted? Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning.

"Draco, may I see you in the hallway for a moment?"

"Sure," he said skeptically. They walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind them. "What's this about?"

"This positively reeks of Fred and George."

"The troublemaker twins. That makes sense I suppose."

"It more than makes sense. It's the only logical answer. I just wonder what they meant when they said they'd know if she told." Then realization dawned on her face. She opened the door and poked her head in.

"Kitty, did you by any chance sign a contract?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Just curious. That's all." Hermione shut the door.

"Damn, they're good." Hermione hissed.

"What do you mean?"

"You remember our little defense group that you were more than keen to help destroy?"

"Oh yeah, back in fifth year. I remember the girl who ratted you out. She looked like a..." Draco realized what Hermione was saying.

"I charmed our sign up sheet so that if anyone told, we know who it was."

Draco smirked. "That was very sneaky of you."

"Yeah. But what I did to her is probably nothing compared to what they could do to Kitty. She'd probably sprout an extra head, or grow hair all over her body."

Draco winced. The pair walked into the living room.

"Oh no," Hermione said suddenly.

"What's the matter."

"Ron was here. I invited him for tea. He must have left."

"He probably thought we were having some sort of lover's quarrel. I'm surprised Weasley didn't run in and curse me when he heard the shouting."

"Oh my goodness! Weasley? Ron Weasley was here in your flat?" Kitty yelled. She had just entered the room.

Draco and Hermione ignored the girls exclamations.

"You know what this means, don't you Granger?"

"What?"

"It means that your plan is working."

"How so?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? Weasely probably went off whining to his brothers and asked them to do something."

"Are you actually suggesting the Ron asked them to do _this_?" she asked, gesturing towards Kitty, who was concentrating so hard on a painting that she looked as though her head might burst.

"Ron's not that much of a prat. Why would he do something that could possibly hurt me?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I guess sometimes people are so afraid of trying the direct approach that they have to resort to lying, scheming and manipulation to get what they want," He said staring pointedly at Hermione.

"Okay. Point taken. I'm still not sure that Ron was involved in this."

"Let's invite him over for dinner tomorrow night to see if he knows anything about it."

"You mean we're going to come right out and ask him."

"Absolutely not. We're going to make him squirm. Potter can come too." Draco groaned exasperatedly when he realized what he'd said.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley here? Together? Can I come?" Kitty asked.

"Sorry, maybe next time Kitty." She crossed her arms childishly and stalked off towards Draco's bedroom.

"What do you think?" Draco asked when Kitty left the room.

"I'll give them a floo call," Hermione answered walking towards the fireplace. But Draco-"

"Don't worry. I'll cook." He answered before she was able to ask. Hermione smiled, and grabbed the floo powder.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry sat at the kitchen table sipping a glass of firewhiskey. He was replaying his encounter with Olivia from that afternoon. He couldn't believe that his cousin had married a witch. It was almost laughable. He could only imagine Dudley's reaction when he found out the truth. He'd probably run back home to his mummy. That, or live in constant fear of his wife and son.

He couldn't let go of what Olivia had said to him. 'Don't take too long. He might die.' It was almost as if she thought he _should_ help. Like it was his duty. They'd never given a damn about him. Why should he jump up and help just because they needed him all of a sudden?

Of course she'd been right about one thing. Dozens of healers would leap at the chance to help Harry Potter. All he'd have to do is ask and Uncle Vernon would be back to his old grumpy self. It was as easy as that, but he couldn't make the decision just yet.

He was slightly relieved when he heard Ron apparate into the living room. He was happy for the chance to get his mind off of his own problems. Ron's were much more amusing. And he was sure to have some interesting news.

"So when is the funeral?" Harry asked as Ron walked into the room.

"What funeral?" he asked stupidly.

"Draco's. Whatever your brothers did surely killed him."

"Oh yeah. Well, they didn't kill him, but there's a huge possibility that Hermione will."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's just say that Hermione walked in on something. And it wasn't pretty. I think."

"You think?"

"I didn't actually _see_ anything. I just know that there was a woman with him in the bedroom. And there was some shouting. And I left."

"So you didn't get to see what really happened?"

"Erm- no. But what else could it have been? This will most certainly split them up."

"If they were even together in the first place," added Harry.

"What?"

"Come on Ron. Did Hermione actually tell you they were a couple?"

"No."

"Then how do you know you're not just jumping to conclusions? You could have it all wrong. Maybe they are just good friends."

"Whoever heard of a whirlwind friendship Harry?"

"You should have never let your brothers get to you." Harry shook his head. It was completely like Ron to blow things out of proportion. Harry knew that there was something Hermione wasn't telling them. He just didn't know what it was.

"Besides, if they weren't together, why was she so upset about there being a woman in his room?

"His room? So you mean they sleep in separate rooms?"

"That's not the point. The point is that whatever was going on between them is definitely over now."

"Hello? Ron? Harry?" Hermione's voice called from the living room. They walked out of the kitchen to find her head floating in the fire.

"Is everything all right Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I didn't hear you leave Ron."

"It sounded like you were in the middle of something and I didn't want to be in the way. I called out to you that I was leaving though."

"I guess I didn't hear you."

"So what happened?" Harry asked

"It's a long story. Quite funny actually. But I'll tell you later. I was calling to invite you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Great. Where?"

"My place," she responded.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Really?" Ron asked. "Who's cooking, because if it's you, I'm going to have to pass."

"Ha ha," she pretended to laugh. "You'll be happy to know that I'm not cooking."

"Then who?"

"Who else? Draco of course. And don't worry about him poisoning the food. He's promised not to."

Ron tried to keep the shock out of his face.

"Seven, alright? Don't be late. _Ron._" She ended the call.

Harry looked at his best friend and smirked.

"You were saying?"

**A/N: The dinner's not going to be in the next chapter.** **It'll happen soon and drama will, of course, ensue. It's been really fun writing this. I hope we get more reviews. They will be much appreciated. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling. **

It was Sunday morning and Ron still couldn't believe what he'd heard. Draco would be cooking, which meant that Hermione had obviously forgiven him and let the bastard stay. Ron could barely touch his breakfast. Harry sat across from him drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Ron sighed.

"Get over it Ron." Harry said, not looking up.

"I can't. I just thought that Hermione was better than that. I can't believe she's allowed that cheating wanker to stay."

"I told you Ron, I think you're jumping to conclusions about this."

"There's a surprise." Said Ginny walking into the kitchen. She walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss. "What are we talking about?" She asked grabbing Ron's uneaten bacon from his plate.

"Malfoy of course." Said Harry.

"Why would she let him stay?" Ron whined. "I don't understand."

"Understand what?" Asked Ginny.

"Here's the story. Ron claims that he and Hermione walked in on Draco with another woman. Ron can't seem to get over the fact that Hermione's allowing him to stay even though he's cheated on her."

"So they _are _a couple?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, and neither does Ron." He added when Ron opened his mouth to interject.

"She all but told me they were sleeping together."

"That's the thing Ron, she didn't tell you."

"But you've seen the way they act when they're together. It's disgusting. She gets really giggly and blushes a lot."

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure you just wish it was you making her act silly."

"I'm telling you Ron, there's something Hermione's not telling us." Harry said.

"I'd better be going." Said Ginny quickly.

"But you just got here." Said Harry.

"Yeah, but I- er just remembered I've got somewhere to be." She kissed Harry and disapparated. Harry shrugged and went back to the paper.

Soon after Ginny left Fred and George arrived.

"How do you people keep getting in here?" Ron asked, annoyed.

"Morning" Said Fred grabbing the rest of Ron's breakfast.

"Heard from Hermione yet?" George asked, grinning

"As a matter of fact we have. She's invited Ron and me over for dinner tonight."

"See Ron, told ya it would work." Said Fred winking.

"On the contrary, whatever you two planned, it backfired. Malfoy's cooking."

"What?!?" They said in unison.

"But- but the girl..." Fred started.

"Surely he wouldn't have been able to resist." Said George.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"We hired a girl to seduce Malfoy. Ron was supposed to bring Hermione home and catch him in the act."

"You did, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did exactly what I was supposed to. She obviously walked in on something because there was shouting and Draco begging her to let him explain."

"He must have had a hell of an explanation. Said Harry.

"I don't get it. She must have forgiven him." Said Fred.

"I thought Hermione was smart." George added.

"Was the woman good-looking?" Ron asked.

"Does it matter?" George replied. "What kind of bloke turns down a half-naked woman in his bed.?"

"Maybe he lied and said nothing happened." Said Ron.

"Or quite possibly, nothing did happen." Said Harry.

"Come on Harry." Said Fred. " He'd have to be gay to have said no."

"You don't think...?" George left the question lingering. The four men exchanged glances.

"Draco Malfoy, a homosexual. No way." Said Ron. "Next you're going to try to tell me he was just giving the girl a manicure."

"That does sound a little ridiculous." said Fred.

"Yeah, that was a silly suggestion." George added. Harry however, remained silent.

"We'll see you two later." Said Fred.

"Make sure you give us an update about tonight." And they disapparated. Harry and Ron sat in silence for several minutes. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"Malfoy gay." He chuckled. "What a joke."

00000000

Why hadn't it hit her sooner? She asked herself as she stood outside Hermione's door. But once Harry had said it, she knew it was true. Hermione was keeping something from them and she needed to find out what.

She banged on the door. A moment later Hermione answered.

"Ginny, I-"

"I want in."

"What?"

"You're up to something. I know it, and I want in"

"Why don't you come in and tell me what this is all about." The two women walked into the living room and sat down.

"I've just left Harry and Ron's." Ginny began.

"And?"

"And Ron is over there having kittens. Something about you catching Draco with another woman and how you've forgiven him and let him stay."

"Oh. That."

"Now when I first heard about this nonsense I seriously thought you'd gone mad. But Harry seems to think you're hiding something and I can't help but agree. So either that ferret's got you under some sort of spell or you're up to something. Which is it?"

"Okay. I'll explain."

"Are you and Draco together?"

"No."

"Why?"

Hermione smiled. "Let's just say I'm not his type."

"What do you mean you're not his-" Her eyes went wide. "No!" she gasped.

Hermione's smile went wider.

"You mean he's-"

"You could have just asked me yourself She-Weasel." Said Draco walking into the room.

"Don't call her that" Hermione scolded.

"You let her call me a ferret, but I can't call her a weasel."

"So you two are just friends."

"That's all Ginny. Just friends."

"And you've told Ron you were a couple to make him jealous."

"I've done no such thing!" Said Hermione. "He just assumed and I... you know... didn't correct him."

Ginny looked at Malfoy. "You've put her up to this?"

Draco scoffed. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You must think I'm horrible person." Hermione said.

"No I don't. I actually find it quite funny. But why all this? Why don't you just tell Ron how you feel?"

"Awww, but where's all the fun in that Weaselette? Besides, I'll be damned if she makes the first move." Draco said.

"Why do you care so much?. Ginny asked him.

"Because for some reason she's head over heels for that prat of a brother of yours. And she's my friend, and I want her to be happy. Plus I can't pass up an opportunity to mess with his head.

Ginny smiled. "Neither can I , so are you going to let me in?"

"Alright. You're in."

"Great. Now tell me about this woman."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It makes us think we're actually doing something right. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I didn't create these character and...you know the rest.**

**A/N: Thank you SOO much for the reviews. They're really nice to read.**

"Are you sure you don't want me to help with anything Draco?" Hermione asked.

"For the last time Granger, no. After that disaster on Wednesday, I think you should be banned from the kitchen. What was that supposed to be again?"

"Shut up," she said hitting him."Come on Draco, I need _something_ to do."

"Why are you so anxious? It's not as if you've never had dinner with Potter and Weasley before."

"I know, but I've never had dinner with _you_ and them before."

"Are you afraid I'll do something to them?"

"The opposite actually, based on what Ginny said. Ron's always let his emotions get in the way of his thoughts."

"If he has any thoughts." Draco added.

"I'm just afraid it's too soon. What if something goes wrong?" Draco stopped cutting the tomatoes.

"You want to find out if he had anything to do with yesterday's incident, right?" Hermione nodded. "Then what's the problem? And with Ginny on our side things should go fine."

"It's nice to have someone on our side." Said Hermione.

"She was the one Weasley who's bad side I never wanted to be on."

"That lasagna smells wonderful Draco. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Living for five years without magic can teach you a few things. The salad's almost done. It's 6:54 they should be here any moment. Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." There was a knock on the door. "Wow, they're actually early." Hermione went to answer it. "Harry, Ginny, Ron!" She greeted them as she opened the front door. "Thank you for coming."

"We brought wine." Said Ginny. "Ooh, that smells great. What's he making?"

"Lasagna."

"That sounds fantastic." Hermione could have sworn she'd heard a snort come from Ron's direction.

"Come sit down. Dinner should be ready in a minute." She left her friends in the sitting room and walked back into the kitchen. "Everything all set?" She asked Draco. He shook his head.

"I'll call you when it's ready. Just get back to your friends."

Hermione walked back into the living room at sat with Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Can I get you all anything? Hermione asked.

Ginny and Harry shook their heads.

"Something a little stronger than that." Ron said pointing to the bottle of wine Ginny was still holding.

"I don't like to keep hard liquor here. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I brought my own anyway." Said Ron, pulling a flask out of his robes. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know what happened while you were away Ron, but ever since you've been back home, that's your solution to everything. Drown your sorrows in alcohol."

"Sorrows?" Hermione asked, concerned. "Is everything okay Ron."

"Peachy," he said, taking a swig from his flask.

"So Hermione," Ginny started, changing the subject. "have you spoken to mum yet?"

"No, I haven't gotten around to it. I've been dying to see her. I'll send her an owl in the morning."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that," Ginny replied.

"So Harry, have you made a decision about what to do with your uncle?" Hermione asked.

"No. But get this: Dudley's wife is a witch."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I met her yesterday in Diagon Alley. She didn't even know that Dudley and I were related. She says they never mentioned me."

"I take it Dudley doesn't know."

"Do you honestly think he'd be married to her if he did?"

"You never know. He may have changed."

"Of course you'd think that, Hermione," said Ron coolly. "You have to see the good in everyone. Even if they are--"

Ginny cut him off. "So how's everything going with your World Cup assignment?"

"It seems to be going well. We're really trying to focus on getting everyone's campsite requests in. And making that security is extra tight. Remember the last world cup we hosted?"

"How could we forget,"Ron replied bitterly. "The great Viktor Krum caught the snitch. Have you kept in touch with him Hermione? How is old Vicky doing these days?"

Luckily, Draco picked that moment to walk into the room.

"Dinner is served," he announced. They all rose and followed him into the dining room where Hermione had already set places for everyone.

"Oh Hermione, this is lovely." Said Ginny. She was playing her part very well, Hermione thought.

Harry and Ron remained silent while the food was being served. "I hope you all enjoy it." Said Draco. Hermione filled everyone's glasses with wine. Ron had put his flask away and finished his before she was done pouring.

"Eat up." Draco urged. Hermione and Ginny were the first to taste.

"Oh my." Said Ginny. "This is absolutely divine. Where'd you learn to cook like this." Draco laughed, Hermione beamed. Ron sent a disgusted look in his sister's direction.

Once Harry had seen that neither Hermione nor Ginny had dropped dead, he took a tentative bite. "They're right Malfoy. This isn't bad." Ron was the only one who's food was untouched.

"What's wrong Weasley? Not hungry?"

"Not really."

Hermione laughed. "Ron Weasley, not hungry. That's definitely a first. Ron gave her a half-hearted smile. "Come on Ron." She said putting her hand over Draco's. Draco spent all afternoon preparing this. The least you can do is taste it."Hermione noticed Ron's glance towards their touching hands.

"Yeah Weasley, it's not poisonous." Ron gave another snort.

Finally, he sighed and raised a forkful to his lips. Hermione found it very difficult not to laugh. He'd never been a picky eater. She was even more amused when she saw that he was trying his best to pretend that he didn't enjoy it.

"It's alright." He said after he swallowed. Hermione finally let go of Draco's hand.

"It must be so nice to have a man around the house that can cook for you Hermione." Ginny said.

"Hey, I can cook. So can Ron,"said Harry.

"Yes, but you rarely cook for me. And it's never this good." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I can't very well let her do the cooking. Friday morning she gave me something that I think was supposed to be breakfast. I had to remind her to actually remove the egg from the shell _before_ it's scrambled."

"I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Yeah, you are." said Harry.

"Well, things have been great with Draco around. He even cleans up after himself."

"You mean he cooks _and_ cleans. He sounds absolutely perfect." Ginny stated.

"He never ceases to amaze me with all the great things he does,"said Hermione.

"Oh stop, you're embarrassing me Granger."

"Excuse me." Said Ron getting up from the table. He headed for the bathroom. Hermione, Draco and Ginny sent looks in each other's directions. Harry eyed them all suspiciously.

"So Malfoy, you must have left behind a few friends back in the States." Said Harry.

"I didn't have a lot of friends."

"Oh, then I guess it really didn't affect anyone when you up and moved back to England with Hermione, huh?

"I didn't even tell anyone actually." Draco responded confused.

"That's a little irresponsible though, don't you think? I mean your ex-boyfriend must think you've fallen off the face of the earth."

"Well I expect he's just-" Draco clapped his hands over his mouth. Hermione and Ginny gasped.

**A/N:** **This chapter was especially fun to write. I hope you liked it. The rest of the dinner will be the next chapter.There will be more drama of course. Please review. We'd really like to read more of your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. They're so encouraging. Here's the rest of the dinner. It may be a little more serious than the first half, but it should still be funny. Hopefully. **

"I knew it!" Harry exclaimed, loudly. "I knew you two were hiding something."

"Keep your voice down Harry," said Ginny.

"You knew about this?" Harry asked her.

"I only found out this morning."

"I can't believe you Hermione. Aren't you the same girl who scolded me for _pretending_ to put Felix Felicis into Ron's pumpkin juice?"

"This is different Harry."

"Oh yeah, because now it's only a man's heart at stake here." Harry turned to Draco. "Did you put her up to this Malfoy?"

"Why does everyone think that?" Malfoy complained.

"No Harry, it was all me," Hermione cut in, "And if you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet."

Harry had never seen Hermione look so fierce. She looked as though she would curse him within an inch of his life. They sat in silence until Ron returned.

"You okay Ron," Harry asked, nervously, as Hermione was staring daggers at him.

"I'm fine. I just...I'm fine." He filled his glass with more wine and drank it down quickly.

"Slow down Weasley or you'll be taking the Knight Bus home." Said Draco.

"Yes, and you should eat," Hermione added. "Alcohol isn't good for you on an empty stomach."

"I'll take my chances."said Ron.

"Suit yourself," said Ginny. "More for me."

They ate quietly for a few minutes until Hermione spoke up.

"Draco and I have the funniest story to tell," she said.

"Oh really," said Harry sarcastically.

"Yes. It's about what happened yesterday. Remember Ron?" He nodded. She could already see him turn a faint pink.

"Well, when we got back, I heard laughter coming from Draco's room, so I went to investigate.

"When I got to his room, there was, sitting on his bed with a half-naked woman. Just sitting there. Talking. I was absolutely mortified."

"_You_ were mortified?" Draco asked. "What about me, having you walk in a such a sight." They laughed together haughtily.

"Her name was Kitty," said Draco. "Can you imagine?"

"Anyway," interrupted Hermione, "The funniest part was their explanation."

"And what was that?" asked Ginny smiling.

"Yes, I'd like to hear that part too," said Ron.

"It turns out that Kitty was a prostitute. She was hired by someone to come and seduce Draco here. She wasn't allowed to tell us who it was though. Isn't that funny?"

"Hilarious," said Harry. Hermione sent him an evil look.

"Honestly, who would do such a thing?"

"Someone with a very strange sense of humor," said Ginny.

Ron was blushing furiously at this point.

"Ron, I think you've had enough to drink this evening," said Hermione, "You're positively flushed." She conjured up a glass of water for him. He gulped it down quickly and took a few deep breaths. His color started to return to normal.

"See, he'll be fine," said Ginny "Get on with the story."

"There's not much else to tell really," said Hermione. "Except that Kitty was a huge fan of the two of you," she said pointing to Ron and Harry.

"You'll have to meet her sometime."

"Nice girl," said Draco.

"Yes, she was nice. Even though you said all those awful things to her Draco."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't see how a girl with her...looks could be successful in that career."

"You're so mean sometimes."

Ron laughed. He seemed to be regaining his bitterness. "Too bad it isn't against the law to be an insensitive git."

"You should consider yourself fortunate Ronald," said Hermione. "Otherwise, you'd have been thrown in Azkaban years ago." Ginny and Draco laughed.

"Well at least I'd take comfort in knowing that you'd be in a cell nearby.

Hermione gasped. "Me? Insensitive? When have I ever been---?"

Ron cleared his throat and began to speak in a high pitched voice. "No Lavender," he said, "Your bunny has been dead for days. You've only just found out about it today."

"That's not—" Hermione tried to cut in.

"And what about all those things you said about Luna and her...beliefs? And her father's magazine?"

"You know well as I do that those creatures didn't exist."

"Yes, but leave it to you to make a girl feel like a lunatic and crush her spirit all in one go."

"That was years ago Ronald. I've got nothing but respect for Luna and the Quibbler now. And I don't recall you ever being completely cordial to her either. I seem to remember you saying something about her being able to 'fly without a broomstick'"

It seemed as though Hermione and Ron had forgotten that there were others in the room.

"You put up with this for how long Potter?" Draco asked.

"Seven years."

"Should we say something?"

"Not if you value your life," said Harry.

"It's best if you let them work this out on their own," added Ginny.

Draco sighed. "At least we're getting somewhere."

Hermione and Ron's voices seemed to be growing louder.

"I welcome you into my home and you show up here pissed, with no intention of slowing down by the look of it! You've been nothing but rude and disrespectful all evening. Now you're trying to pick a fight with me. I know exactly what you're trying to do Ronald." Hermione yelled.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"You're just trying to draw away from the fact that you were involved in what happened yesterday."

"Wh-what?"

"I know very well that you put Fred and George up to it. Who else could it have been?"

"I did no such thing. I can't account for anything those two do."

"Give it up Ron. You wanted to prove that Draco was wrong for me so badly that you had your brothers hire a prostitute so see if he'd fall into her trap."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I had no idea they'd hire a prostitute."

"So you admit you were involved?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to Ron. It was written all over your face. What I don't understand is why you'd try to hurt me like that."

"Because you deserve better that him Hermione!"Ron shouted in return.

"How dare you? You promised me that you would trust me on this Ron. Was that too hard for you to do?"

"No, I'll tell you what's too hard for me to do---" Ron stopped abruptly when he seemed to remember that they weren't alone.

"I don't have to take this. I'll see you at home Harry." He stormed out of the front door, slamming it behind him.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She rose from the table and ran into her bedroom.

Draco, Harry and Ginny were all stunned by what they'd just witnessed."

"So," said Harry unsure of what else to say.

"Right,"said Ginny.

"Wow," said Draco. "To say that that backfired would be a serious understatement."

**A/N: I just wanted to warn you all that the next chapter is going to get a little cheesy. Particularly on the part of Draco. But don't worry, he'll be back to (our version of) himself after that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. **

It was 9:15 when Ron saw Harry sit down next to him at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron. He sat a bag down on the counter.

"I'm such an arse," said Ron.

Harry laughed. "Go on."

"Seriously Harry. I screwed up, didn't I?"

Harry put an hand on Ron's shoulder. "Mate, you stuck your foot so far in your mouth, you'll probably be shitting it out in the morning."

"I feel terrible Harry."

"You should. You've had far too much to drink."

"Did you see the look on her face?"

"I was there Ron."

"To think that it was me to hurt her that way. Merlin, I'm such a jerk."

"Yeah, you are."

"Could at least try to _act_ sympathetic?"

"I've got my own problems mate."

"And just thinking that Malfoy is the one comforting her right now--"

"Here we go again," said Harry impatiently. "Why are you still on about him?"

"Because he's the problem."

"You don't get it, do you Ron? This isn't about him. This is about you and how you've never thought you were good enough for her.You probably took comfort in knowing that all they guys she's dated were better than you in some way. Smarter, richer, more handsome. Because that's what she deserves, right?

But then you see her with Malfoy. Someone you think is scum. It makes you think you're less than scum. You think that that's how she feels about you. Malfoy isn't the problem. You are."

"But Harry--?"

"Let me finish," said Harry "I've known you for fifteen years Ron and the entire time you've done nothing but feel sorry for yourself. Your family was too poor. You were always in the shadow of your brothers. And then all this business about you being jealous of me for whatever reason.

I know how it feels. I spent sixteen years feeling sorry for myself too. When I finally snapped out of it, I was able to do what I had to do and took action. And now Voldemort is dead.

"When are you going to stop feeling sorry for yourself Ron?"

Ron hung his head. "You're right Harry. I just don't know what to do. She'll probably never forgive me."

"Hasn't she forgiven you every other time you've been an arse to her?"

"I'll have to see her at work tomorrow. I suppose I'll talk to her then."

"Good."

"Harry, can I say one more thing about Malfoy? I promise that will be it."

Harry sighed. "Go ahead."

"Damn him and his excellent cooking."

Harry smiled. "It was good, wasn't it."

"Good? Do you have any idea how much willpower it took for me not to eat it. I'm such a stubborn idiot."

"Hungry?" said Harry pulling a covered plate out of the bag he'd brought with him.

"Is this--?" Harry nodded. "Thanks Harry. For everything."

"Like putting up with your moodiness and immaturity for the past few weeks?"

"Yeah. And for talking sense into me."

"It's a full time job Ron. If I didn't do it, who would?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco knocked on Hermione's door.

"Come in," she said softly. Walking in, he saw that her eyes were red and swollen. He sat down on the bed and gathered her into his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better actually."

"All these tears Granger. Is Weasley really worth all of this?"

"Not now Draco."

"Sorry," Draco sat silent for a moment.

"I don't think he intended to hurt you."

"Why else would he have done it?"

"To prove what a jerk I am. And he's right, I suppose. I am a jerk."

"Don't say that."

"No really. I should have never let you do this in the first place. Me living here and all that. I've caused nothing but trouble for you."

"No Draco. Don't you dare say that. You're here because I want you here. I need you here." she said removing herself from his embrace.

"I don't care what Ron thinks about you," said Hermione looking him in the eyes.

Draco's eyes began to fill with tears. He looked away from her quickly.

"Draco, are you crying?"

"Of course not. I'm just...er..."

"You _are_ crying," said Hermione smugly.

"Damn you Granger."

"What? Why?"

"For making me care about you. And for making me cry in front of you."

"Is that so bad?"

"Look at me. I'm supposed to be the one comforting you."

"I guess you need me too then," she said hugging him.

"I already hate myself for saying this, but you're the best friend I've ever had."

Hermione broke into fits of laughter.

"Wow, no wonder Weasley's scared to tell you how he feels. Is this how you act when a guy pours his heart out to you?"

"No, I'm sorry. That just sounded so strange coming from you. And I doubt I'll ever hear it again."

"Damn right."

That sat silently holding each other. Finally Hermione spoke.

"Tell me something Draco."

"Yes, 'Mione."

She cringed "Don't call me that. I absolutely hate it."

"Hermy?"

"Worse."

"Okay, what would you like for me to call you?"

"Granger's fine. I've grown pretty fond of it."

"Then Granger it is."

"Now back to my question. Your relationship in North Carolina, what happened?"

"It just sort of fell apart basically. He said that he knew I was keeping something from him. Like I wasn't my whole self with him. He was right in a way."

"If things were so serious, why didn't you tell him you were a wizard?"

"I wasn't ready. I didn't think I'd ever be. I was too afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Do you miss him?"

"Everyday."

"Then maybe you should do something about it."

"And leave you? You must be joking."

"You could at least write or call. Let him know you're still alive. Maybe you could see how he's doing."

"Maybe I will one day."

"One day might be too late. You can't put it off forever."

After several more moments of silence, Draco decided to change the subject.

"That was probably the most spectacular row I've ever witnessed in my life."

"Yeah. It sure put all of our other arguments to shame."

"Perhaps we laid it on a bit too thick."

"You may be right. We were kind of acting like some sort of smug married couple," said Hermione.

"Yeah. But you have to admit that it was pretty funny."

"It was funny. And I still can't believe that Harry knew about you."

"Potter is definitely much more clever than I thought."

"So what are you going to do now?" Draco asked. "You've got to see Weasley at work tomorrow."

"I know. But even after his horrible behavior tonight, nothing has changed. I still feel the same way."

"I wouldn't expect any different. Even though he was being a ---." Hermione interrupted him.

"I think the best thing to do would be to put an end to all of this nonsense and tell him the truth."

"I agree. But you haven't been completely honest with him. It could get pretty intense. Are you sure you're going to be brave enough to not reconsider?"

"Seriously Malfoy, what kind of Gryffindor would I be if I did?"

**A/N: That should be the end of the cheese...for now. Olivia makes another appearance in the next chapter as does Percy. There will also be an encounter between Draco and another of his former victims. And no, this person will not be a love interest for him. Just wait and see what happens.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, especially kaypgirl. I'm glad you like it so much. And I completely agree with your analogy KansasMac. She has provoked all of Ron's behavior. I'm not sure we made it clear, but Harry doesn't agree with what she's doing either. If not, then I'll make sure to clear it up later. **

Harry sat in his office looking over a case file when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said. Olivia poked her head in the door.

"Is this a bad time," she asked.

"Not at all. Come sit."

She walked into the room and sat down across from Harry, looking around.

"You have a very nice office," She looked at his desk and saw a picture of him, Ron and Hermione on their last day at Hogwarts.

"Are these your friends?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, right?"

"Yes. They work here in the ministry too, you know?"

"I'm sure you feel very fortunate to have them."

"I don't know where I'd be without those two. They're my family."

Olivia sighed. "Sometimes I wish Dudley was a wizard. I love being around magic so much. But I love him too, so it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the attraction there."

She laughed at his question. "I don't know. I think the first time I met him, he was with his mother. I saw how much he depended on her. I saw how much he needed to be taken care of and I needed someone to take care of. I guess we sort of complete one another as horrid as that sounds."

Harry nodded. "So is everything okay? What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. My motherly instinct I guess."

"I could be better."

"This decision is still eating you up isn't it?"

"I have to say that it is."

"I don't want to seem like I'm trying to push you Harry. I understand your dilemma. You don't really feel any loyalty toward the Dursleys do you?"

"Not really. I mean, they're my family by blood, but they never loved me. And now they need me."

"You're a very powerful man Harry. I remember reading somewhere that you were once told that 'it is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities'."

"Yeah," said Harry smiling. "A really wise man told me that."

"What kind of man do you think you'll be if you choose to let another man die when you can easily stop it."

Harry stared at Olivia motionless. Part of him was outraged that she'd tried to make him feel guilty. But a larger part of him understood the point she was trying to make.

"I hope I'll see you again soon Harry." she said rising from the chair. The door shut with a soft snap as she exited the room.

Harry sat pondering Olivia's words. Of course he disliked Vernon, but would he seriously be able to live with himself if he let his uncle die knowing he could help him live? He was done thinking. He knew what he had to do.

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

It had been an extremely tense morning. Neither Draco, Ron, nor Hermione spoke unless absolutely necessary. Hermione spent the morning thinking of almost nothing else but what she would say to Ron. By noon her heart was racing so fast, she felt as though she'd run ten miles.

The quiet was almost unbearable, but they all seemed afraid to speak unless it related to work. Their silence was broken embarrassingly by the loud growl of Draco's stomach.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said. "Why don't you go ahead to lunch and I'll catch up in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go."

Draco left the room quickly, almost as if he were escaping to freedom. After several moments of quiet, both Ron and Hermione spoke at the same time.

"Ron"

"Hermione."

A pause.

"I need to--" started Hermione

"Can we--?" said Ron.

"May I go first," Ron asked.

"Alright."

Ron took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I've been an absolute prat. I'm sure I don't even deserve your forgiveness because what I did was inexcusable. I have no right to dictate who you choose to date or live with. And the thought of hurting you kills me. I just got you back in my life. I don't want to lose you. Your friendship is too important to me. Can you forgive me?"

Hermione's heart swelled. It wasn't a declaration of love, but it would do for now. And it made what she had to tell him a little easier.

"Yes Ron. I forgive you," she said smiling.

"Great. Oh, and I'll do my best to accept that Malfoy is a part of your life now."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

"Okay. Now it's your turn."

Hermione took several deep breaths and started.

"Listen Ron, about Malfoy. It's ---" At that moment she was interrupted as Percy entered the room.

"Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger. Still hard at work I see."

"Yes Mr. Weasley," said Hermione stiffly. Never in her life had she wanted to cause someone such physical pain.

"Good. Are the Chinese minister's accommodations all set?"

"Yes sir," said Hermione. She looked over at Ron who was glaring evilly at his brother.

"And have we hired a translator for the team?"

"Yes Percy," said Ron. "It's done."

"Good, good. This world cup is going to run much more smoothly this time, don't you think?"

"There's still a lot to be done Mr. Weasley. Reservations are still pouring in."

"I know Miss Granger. But you two seem to be on top of things. At first, I didn't think that you would be able to overcome the fact that you were old friends and get any work done. But you've proven me wrong. Well done."

"I have an idea. Why don't I treat you both to lunch?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged frightened glances.

"I don't think that's necessary Percy," Ron said pleadingly.

"Nonsense Weasley. You deserve a break."

"But Mr. Weasley--" Hermione tried.

"No buts. As your superior, I demand that you accompany me."

Hermione cringed. She'd have to wait to tell Ron the truth. "Bloody Percy," she thought. "If I see him outside of work, he'd better run for cover."

As Ron and Hermione rose to follow Percy, Harry walked into the room.

"Nice to see you Potter."

"Same here Percy," said Harry lying.

"What's going on guys?" He asked looking at Ron and Hermione.

Percy answered for them.

"I've asked Weasley and Miss Granger here to join me for lunch. I insist that you join us."

Ron and Hermione gave him pleading looks.

Harry sighed. "Where to?"

"Brilliant," said Percy.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco sat in the Leaky Cauldron alone awaiting his food. He hoped that Hermione and Ron were talking things through quickly. He hated being out and about alone. He still received scathing looks from passers by and there were more than a few whispers from the patrons in the Leaky Cauldron. None of them knew the whole story though. They didn't know who he was now.

He saw a familiar face walk into the bar and watched him as he walked by. He hadn't seen Draco yet. This was good because it gave him some time to collect himself. If he'd been horrible to Hermione growing up, he'd been ten times worse to him. Draco decided to take the opportunity and apologize.

He walked up behind the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Longbottom?" he asked. Neville turned around to face him. The shock on his face was quickly replaced by a look of pure hatred.

"How-how have you been?" he asked nervously. He was absolute rubbish at apologies.

Neville didn't answer.

"Erm...you seem to be doing well." He eyed the wedding band on Neville's finger. "Married I see. Anyone I know?"

Neville still remained silent.

"I also hear you're a Hogwarts teacher. Herbology right? If you can call that a subject." Draco laughed at his own joke. Neville apparently didn't find it funny.

"Listen Longbottom, I just want to apologize for all the hell I put you through back at school. I had no right to treat you the way I did. I know I tried my best to make you feel worthless, and often succeeded, but I see you overcame all that. You helped Potter defeat the Dark Lord. You received an order of Merlin. You even got someone to marry you." Draco laughed again. He stopped when he saw that Neville wasn't.

Draco cleared his throat. "So do you think you'll be able to forgive me?"

The words had barely escaped his lips before Neville's fist made contact with his right eye.

**A/N: Just so you know, Neville is not married to Luna.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's been a couple of weeks. We're gonna try to update sooner next time. **

* * *

"Bloody hell!" someone shouted from the door as Draco lay sprawled across the floor, his hand covering his eye.

"Neville!" Draco heard Hermione say as she ran over to them.

"_Now _you decide to show up," said Draco.

"Neville, what happened?" Hermione asked.

Draco sat up on the floor and answered for Neville. "I was just apologizing to him and he punched me in the eye."

"It must have been an awful apology," said Ron.

"Yeah," added Harry. "because that was one hell of a punch." He and Ron laughed.

"This isn't funny," said Hermione. "Are you alright Neville?"

"You're asking him if _he's_ alright?" Draco yelled, shocked. Hermione ignored him.

"I'm fine. Much better now that I've gotten that out of my system." He looked at his hand where his knuckles had begun to bruise from the impact.

"Blimey, I've been wanting to do that for fifteen years."

"It is a pretty great feeling, isn't it? Punching Malfoy." Harry said.

"Absolutely. I can hardly think of anything better." agreed Ron.

Harry and Ron turned their attention to Hermione, who blushed

"If you may recall, I did not punch him. I slapped him. I was under a lot of stress and he was being absolutely horrible about Buckbeak."

"But you can't deny that it felt good, can you?" asked Harry.

"I suppose...at the time...it did feel pretty nice."

They all laughed together except for Draco who was still on the floor and Percy who was not amused.

"Well, now that Longbottom has 'gotten that out of his system' and you've all had a laugh at my expense, could someone give me a hand please?"

He'd expected Hermione, or maybe even Potter to help him up. He didn't expect Ron, however, to reach out his hand. Draco grabbed it and pushed himself off of the floor.

"Thanks," he said to Ron.

"No, thank you," Ron returned. "That was the highlight of my day."

"Glad I could make a difference," said Draco sarcastically. He turned back to Neville.

"So Longbottom, do you forgive me?"

Neville laughed. "I'll consider that when you've got a real apology." He turned away from him.

"It was nice to see you all." He nodded to Percy, who turned up his nose, and left.

"What did you say to him Draco?" Hermione asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Percy huffed. "That is meaningless Ms. Granger. Regardless of whether Mr. Longbottom was provoked or not, that is not the sort of behavior befitting a Hogwarts teacher. I've half a mind to owl Professor McGonagall this instant."

Ron rolled his eyes at his brother. "Percy and I will order the food. You all can go sit."

Harry, Draco and Hermione went to find a table.

"I see you and Weasley worked things out." said Draco as they sat.

"Not quite. Percy walked in before I was able to tell Ron the truth."

"So you didn't tell him?" Draco said, sounding a little upset.

"You know Hermione," said Harry, "None of this would have happened if you'd been totally honest in the first place. Ron is very sensitive and I find it appalling that you'd use it against him."

" I really don't need to hear this right now Harry."

"I think you do. And you should be ashamed of yourself for allowing her to go through with it." He said to Draco.

"Granger is an adult. I can't control what she does."

"You could have tried to talk her out of it."

"Do you hear yourself Potter? Or have you forgotten who you were speaking to?"

Hermione interrupted their budding row. "It doesn't matter anyway because I'm going to tell him the truth Harry. Today."

"I'm not so sure that's going to be good enough Hermione. You know how Ron is. He might not take it so well."

"Then again," said Draco looking in Ron's direction, "it may not effect him much at all." Hermione and Harry followed Draco's gaze and their eyes fell on Ron—in a tight embrace with Lavender Brown.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_What the hell is she doing here? _Ron thought as Lavender hugged him. He hadn't seen her in three years. Not since he'd ended their two month fling in Australia.

"It's so good to see you Ron."

"Er-- you too." He was grateful that Percy was caught up in a conversation with a ministry colleague.

"I thought you were still working in that hospital in Sydney."

She turned to order her food. When she finished, she turned back to him.

"I was, but I missed home too much. So I requested a transfer back to St. Mungo's."

"So you're home for good?"

"Yes." she said smiling. "Isn't that great?"

"Super." said Ron sarcastically.

"How have you been?"

"Oh, I've been well. I'm working in the ministry now."

Her smile fell. "That's a bit stuffy for you isn't it?"

"It's a living."

"I suppose. Are you living alone." He could tell that they were headed for dangerous territory.

"No, I'm living with Harry."

"It must be a regular bachelor pad."

"Not really. Harry's dating my sister and I just got out of a rather serious relationship, so I'm not really dating right now." He was begging for her to take the hint.

"So that means you're single?" she asked

"Erm—yes---but---."

"Good." She obviously didn't get the hint.

"Look Lavender, I don't think---"

"By the way I heard the strangest rumor from Parvati. Well, she heard it from her sister Padma, who heard it from her friend Julie who works at the ministry, that Draco Malfoy was back in town. Not only that, but that he was dating Hermione Granger and they were living together. I just thought that that was completely outrageous." She looked at Ron as though she were waiting for confirmation.

He didn't give any.

"I've got to make this quick," she said. "I hope I'll get to see you again soon." She stood on her toes and kissed him directly on the lips. Then, she grabbed her food and walked out.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief when she walked out without noticing Hermione and Draco sitting together. It would have given her a reason to stay. He looked towards his friends and saw that Harry, Hermione and Draco were all staring at him. They'd seen what had just happened.

He and Percy grabbed their trays of food and walked over to the table. As they approached, he noticed a peculiar look on Hermione's face.

"Why didn't Lavender come over and say hello?" Hermione asked.

Ron was startled by Hermione's question. She couldn't possibly have cared.

"I dunno. I think she was in a hurry."

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"Fine I guess." answered Ron. "She just transferred to St. Mungo's."

"From where?" questioned Hermione.

"Er...a hospital in Australia I think." Ron said. He made eye contact with Harry who was looking at him suspiciously. Harry knew that he'd been in Australia, but he didn't know about Lavender. Hermione, however, didn't know about his time in Australia and he wanted to keep it that way for now."

"Didn't you spend some time in Australia Ronald?" asked Percy.

"Yes," answered Ron who was finding it difficult not to rip his brother's throat out.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "Did you run into Lavender there?"

"Once or twice." he hoped desperately that they couldn't tell that he was lying. It hadn't been anything serious with her. Ron was lonely and she'd been a familiar face in and unfamiliar environment. And she fancied him. He knew that he was a bastard for using her the way he had. And he certainly had no intention of rekindling things with her. Of course it wouldn't matter if he did. He was single.

"Ron, are you alright?" Harry asked. "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm just hungry, that's all."

They ate quietly for several minutes until Percy pulled out a pocket watch.

"My apologies, but I'm going to have to cut this short. I've a meeting with the minister in thirty minutes." He rose from the table. " I'll see you all back at the office."

Only a few minutes passed before Harry got up.

"Sorry guys, but I have some business at St. Mungo's."

"Is this about your uncle?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but can we talk about this later? I'll see you."

"Bye," they all said. He rushed out.

Draco, Ron and Hermione all sat in awkward silence. Finally, Draco stood.

"I've er—got to go home for a bit. I forgot something. See you back at work." and he left swiftly.

Ron and Hermione sat across from each other. He noticed that she seemed upset.

"Why did Draco rush off like that?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"No," she snapped.

"Then what's got you so worked up?"

"Work I suppose. Your brother can be a pain."

Ron smiled weakly. He knew that Hermione was lying, but he didn't want to push it.

"I'm glad we're alone Hermione, because we didn't get a chance to finish talking before. What were you ---"

"Did anything happen between you and Lavender in Australia?"

Ron was taken aback by her question.

"What makes you suggest that?"

"I know when you're lying Ron." The tips of his ears began to grow red.

"Did something happen?" she asked again.

He was growing angry. Where did she get off asking him about that? She had Draco didn't she? "Why would it matter to you if anything did?"

Hermione stared at him silently. She looked almost ready to burst into tears, which Ron couldn't understand.

"It wouldn't matter. Just forget that I asked. I'm going to head back to work."

"But we didn't get to finish talking."

"Can we do it later. I don't want Percy on my back."  
"Okay. Later."

He watched as she walked out.

"Was she---?" Ron started to himself aloud. "She couldn't be."

Ron could almost swear that Hermione was jealous.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: These characters were created by J.K. Rowling. Not me.**

* * *

"Harry! How wonderful to see you!"

"It's great to see you too Luna," Harry said to his friend. Luna, now a healer, hadn't changed much over the years. She still had the same long blond hair and wore the same dreamy expression on her face.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"Anything for a friend. So how are things?"

"Brilliant I suppose. Work's great. Ginny's great."

"How are Ron and Hermione? I heard she was back in town."

"Oh, you know the usual. Constantly bickering as if they can't stand the sight of each other."

"So they're completely and utterly in love ?" she replied.

"Exactly. So how's life for you?"

"Great actually. Work is going well."

"How are your dad and the Quibbler?"

"Actually dad's gonna put the Quibbler on hiatus. He's working on his novel: _Alien Abduction: Not Just a Muggle Myth._ He's actually met three wizards who say they were abducted by Kiplags."

"Kiplags?"

"You know, from the planet Kiplar? Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

"Right. Kiplar. How silly of me to forget." Harry enjoyed Luna's quirkiness and chose not to question her when she spoke nonsense.

"Anyway, one man says they locked him in a cage naked and forced him to eat peas morning, noon and night."

"That's awful!" Harry said, trying to sound horrified.

"I know. Can you imagine being forced to eat nothing but peas. I mean, they're okay once in a while, but..." she left her comment lingering.

"Anyway Harry, what did you come see me about?"

"Well I have this problem."

"I think I know what this is about." Luna said.

"Oh no," Harry muttered under his breath.

"It's smackles, isn't it?" she asked. Harry just stared.

"They're tiny demons that nest in a man's nether regions. I'm not surprised you've got them. They're attracted to dark haired men. Luckily I've got something that will get rid of them right---"

"Luna!" Harry yelled. She snapped to attention.

"No need to shout."

"Didn't you read my letter?"

"Oh yes, you said that your uncle had a heart attack and you were wondering if I could help."

"And?"

"Of course I can help him. Muggle illnesses are quite easy to cure with magic."

"Thank you."

"But only under special circumstances."

"Okay."

"As you know, the reason we keep our world secret is because muggles would want magical solutions to all of their problems."

"Right. But these aren't just any muggles. This is my—family." Harry said reluctantly.

"Which is considered a special circumstance. However, you should know that any muggle involved has to vow never to tell anyone how they were cured. It create more problems than it solves. They would, of course, have to sign magical contracts. Do you think this will be a problem?"

"It shouldn't be." Harry answered.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." she said shaking Harry's hand.

Harry had to tell himself repeatedly that he was doing the right thing.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione had been pretty quiet since their return from lunch. Draco guessed that she hadn't told Ron the truth. She'd acted coldly towards Ron back at the office and rushed away as soon as six o'clock hit. Poor Weasley was clueless.

They sat in their flat eating dinner in silence. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't tell me you're sore about what we saw at lunch today." he said.

She didn't respond. Draco took her silence as affirmation.

"That Brown tart's got nothing on you Granger. You know that."

"She's had Ron."

"Are you talking about Hogwarts?"

"Of course not. I meant when they were in Australia."

"And this bothers you, why?"

"It just does."

"Have you any idea how hypocritical you sound right now?"

Hermione looked stunned.

"It's not as if you were celibate these past eight years, were you?"

"No."

"Then why should it matter to you what went on a few years ago?"

"It's not that that's bothering me. It's now. Did you see them together?"

"I'm not sure what you saw, but what I saw was a desperate woman throwing herself on a man who obviously wants nothing to do with her."

"He kissed her."

"She kissed him. You were watching, weren't you? Furthermore, if you'd just told him the truth, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"Why have you gone all noble now Draco? You were more than keen to give your stamp of approval before. Did you develop a conscience all of a sudden? I know it's not Ron's feelings you're worried about."

"Of course I wasn't going to pass up a chance to mess with Weasley's head and I couldn't care less about hurting his feelings. But if you keep this up, you're going to end up hurt worse than he is."

"I've already been lectured by Harry."

"Apparently is hasn't sank in."

"This all means loads coming from you, Draco."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked almost angrily.

"Nothing. Just forget it."

"No, I want to hear what you have to say."

Hermione looked away from Draco. It was clear to him that she'd regretted her words, but he was still hurt by what she was implying.

"I just meant that...you've done your share of damage. That's all."

"And you don't think that it plagues me everyday? That I don't think about the people I hurt?"

He paused.

"You may not think so, but you and I are a lot alike."

"How so?"

"I think you're so used to there not being any consequences when you do bad things. Just like me. I grew up never getting punished, and I ended up in Azkaban. "

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"For example, when you led Umbride into the forbidden forest. I knew you were up to something, but I didn't know what it was. But back to my point. Did you receive any sort of punishment?

"No," she said quietly. "But Umbridge was an evil hag."

"And that makes it okay? You can't just hurt people because you want to. That makes you as bad as I was."

"Like you said Granger, this doesn't sound like much coming from me. And I know that I was in full support of it from the beginning, but I think enough is enough. As much as I hate to see Weasley happy, he doesn't deserve this. Not from you."

Hermione sighed. "You're right."

"Good. I, on the other hand, am completely within my rights to give him hell."

8888888888888888888888888888888

Ron sat at the dinner table with his family at the Burrow. None of his brothers had brought their wives, so the crowd was relatively small.

"So Ron, how's work?" Arthur asked.

"It's going splendidly father," said Percy answering for Ron. "Ronald and Ms. Granger have made excellent progress. With all of the effort from the other departments in the ministry, I'd say this world cup is going to be the best ever."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "How has that been for you son? Working with Hermione."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Percy beat him to the punch. "I'd say rather well actually. I didn't think they would be capable of maintaining any professionalism, given their friendship, but they've managed to prove me wrong."

Mr. Weasley sent an exasperated look in Percy's direction. The rest of the family gave him confused glances. Fred and George began to whisper as though they were planning something.

"Have you heard from Hermione mum?" asked Ginny. "She said she was going to owl you."

"Not yet," answered Molly. "But I'd love to hear from her."

"She's probably a little preoccupied if you know what I mean." said George wiggling his eyebrow and nudging Fred.

"No George, I don't know what you mean. Perhaps you'd care to explain it to me." said Mrs. Weasley. George's smile faded and he turned his attention back to his food.

"I do hope that none of you are giving her a hard time about this business with Draco Malfoy." Molly said. "Hermione is a smart woman. I'm sure she knows what she's doing." She shot Fred and George a vicious glare before they could make any inappropriate comments.

"Is everything all right Ron?" asked Bill. "You've been awfully quiet this evening."

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie cut him off.

"Did you, by any chance, change your name to Ron, Percy? Because if you answer another question directed at Ron, I'll shove my bread down your throat."

"I'm not so sure bread will do the trick Charlie," said Fred. "I can think of a few things that are much more effective." Percy scowled.

"I'm fine Bill. I'm just thinking." Ron answered.

"You're not thinking about that girl are you?" Percy asked.

"What girl?" asked Ginny.

"That girl we saw at the Leaky Cauldron today. The one you said you'd seen in Australia. What was her name?"

"Lavender Brown." said Ron quietly. He was two seconds away from tearing Percy's head off.

"Lavender Brown?" Ginny said. "When did she get back?"

"I don't know." said Ron.

"I hope you're not planning on getting back with her."

Ron looked at her, confused.

"Why do you care?"

"Er...she just always seemed a bit clingy. That's all." she stammered.

"What about Hermione?" asked Bill

"What about her?"

"I thought you fancied her."

"Bill!" Ron yelled, his face turning red. Fred and George sniggered.

"Sorry. I thought it was common knowledge."

"That doesn't mean it's open for discussion. Besides, she seems pretty happy with Malfoy."

"And you're okay with that?" the question came from his mother.

"I don't really have a choice."

"Sure you do," said George. "We could--"

"No!" said Ron. "I don't need another of your schemes to stuff things up. Not after what happened on Saturday." Ginny giggled.

"What happened on Saturday?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred and George both turned fierce shades of red.

"I have no clue what Ron is talking about," said Fred.

"Neither do I." said George.

Molly narrowed her eyes. "I'll find out soon enough."

"Ron, I don't think you should write Hermione off just yet." said Ginny.

"You were there last night, weren't you? You seemed to think he was bloody perfect."

"Language Ronald."

"Sorry mum."

"I'm just saying Ron, maybe you should talk to her."

"She doesn't seem to want to talk to me." Ron said sadly. "Can we talk about something else please."

"Certainly," said Percy. "I met with the minister today and---"

"Anything but that." said Ron.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next day went exactly as the previous. Barely anyone spoke. All that could be heard was the rustle of parchment and the scratch of the quill against paper.

It was nearing the end of the day when. Hermione looked up to see Draco staring at her intently. He sent a glance over in Ron's direction. She sighed. He was trying to tell her to get it over with.

"Draco, could you take these lists over to Percy's office?" she asked. He stood up to retrieve them.

"Good luck," he mouthed to her as he took the papers and left the room.

It took a few moments for Hermione to gather her thoughts. But before she was able to speak, Ron started talking.

"Hermione, I have something to tell you." She wanted to hear what he had to say even though she knew it was about Lavender. But she knew that she needed to tell the truth.

"Is it okay if I go first?" she asked him.

"Sure," said Ron.

"I haven't been totally honest with you about things."

"What things?"

"I mean, you have to understand, it started off as a little joke."

"Hermione, what is it?" Ron asked growing concerned.

"About Draco and me. We --" she was interrupted by a loud banging on her door.

"Come in." she said frustrated. She immediately wished she hadn't given the invitation, because in walked the most unwelcome person possible.

"Ron! I was told you were here so I –oh Hermione. It's nice to see you."

"You too Lavender. Listen, we're in the middle of something so could you--?"

"This will only take a second. I just came to ask Ron if he'd like to join me for dinner tonight." Both women turned to Ron expectantly.

"Er—I-- er," Ron stammered.

To make things worse, Draco chose that moment to re-enter the room."

"Shit." he mouthed when he spotted Lavender. He tried to turn and leave before she spotted him, but it was too late.

"Draco Malfoy!" she nearly shouted. "Goodness me, the rumors are true." she said smiling.

"How exciting." She turned back to Ron.

"What do you say?"

"Er--, Hermione and I were talking and she was about to tell me something."

"Come on Won-Won. I'm sure it's not something that can't wait. Am I right Hermione?"

"Actually it--"

"See. It can wait. I won't take no for an answer."

Hermione looked at Ron. He looked like he'd been backed into a corner. She was screaming in her head. She looked over at Draco who was glaring murderously at Lavender.

"Er-- okay."

"Fantastic. Shall we?" she said, holding out her arm.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Can we finish this later?" Hermione nodded.

"Bye Hermione, Congratulations," said Lavender winking at Draco as she and Ron walked out.

"That Weasley is a spineless prat. What do you see in him?" said Draco staring at the doorway. "And Brown...I wanted to strangle her. Please Granger, just say the word and I'll get rid of the bitch for you."

"Violence never solves anything Draco." she said quietly, then lowered her head to the desk.

"Let's not start acting defeating again Granger. You're giving up too quickly."

"I was so close to telling him when that-- that--."

"Slag? Slut? Tart? Trollop? Take your pick."

"Any will do. But she came waltzing in. What am I going to do?"

"Try again. And this time, don't let anyone or anything interrupt you."

"Okay," she began to straighten up her office. "Draco, I'm going to visit Mrs. Weasley today. Do you think you'll be alright at home?" she asked him with a knowing look on her face.

"Of course, I'll be fine." he said. "Have fun."

"You too," she replied rather slyly.

"What are you on about?"

"Let's just say I did you a favor. Something I knew you weren't going to do for yourself."

"What is it? Tell me."

"Just wait and see."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco apparated back to his flat. He didn't mind being alone. It gave him an opportunity to escape Hermione's problems and wallow in his own. He wasn't sure what Granger had planned, but he was almost worried.

He was about to walk into the kitchen to make himself dinner when there was a knock on the front door.

"Who in Merlin's name could that be?" he asked himself. He grabbed his wand and walked to the door. When he opened it, he drew in a loud gasp. His wand fell to the floor.

"Sam?"

"Drake?"

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I got this strange letter from this woman. A Hermione Granger." he said reading her name from the letter. "She said that you were here. She also sent a plane ticket to London. When I got here a taxi was waiting and it brought me here? I---" he looked Draco up and down. "What are you wearing? And why did you come to the door holding a stick?" He bent to pick it up.

"Isn't this the same stick I found in your apartment a couple of years ago?"

"But Sam, how did she find you? When did you get the letter?"

"Friday."

"But I didn't even mention you to her until Sunday." Draco thought to himself. He knew that Hermione was clever, but he never really knew how much. This had been what she was talking about at the office.

"She did it because she knew I wouldn't." he whispered

"Did what?" Sam asked.

"Erm, come in and sit down Sam." Draco walked into the living room, with Sam following.

"This is a very cozy place."

"My friend Hermione decorated it all by herself."

"That's great. She did a fabulous job.

"Drake, why didn't you tell me that you were moving back to England? I know we were broken up, but it would have been nice to know. I thought you'd died or something."

Draco laughed to himself as he thought of what Harry had said to him the other day.

"I'm sorry. It was so sudden. I've only been here for a week."

"Is this girl an old friend?"

"We're friends now. Not so much when we were younger. I can't believe she wrote you."

"Neither can I. But Drake, you still haven't explained anything."

"I know. It's just...I don't know where to start."

"Start with why you moved back."

"It was a spur of the moment decision really. I lost you. I lost my job. Nothing was keeping me there anyway. Hermione was there and all these memories about my childhood came rushing back. I had some issues here that I need to resolve. Moving back seemed like the logical thing to do."

"What memories. Did something happen to you when you were a child? Is it something to do with your parents?"

"My parents are dead."

Sam gasped. "Drake, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because—because then you'd want to know how they died. Then I'd have had to explain my entire life to you."

"Why would that have been a problem?"

"Because you wouldn't have understood. I wasn't sure you were ready to hear it."

"Well I want to hear it now."

"What?"

"All of it. I want to hear it."

"But Sam---"

"You owe me Drake. You owe me an explanation."

Sam was right. Draco did owe him an explanation. But they weren't together anymore. Was it worth breaking the Statute of Secrecy to tell him this? What if he told someone? Then again, who would believe him? And if push came to shove, he could always obliviate him.

"Okay. I'll tell you. First, my name...it isn't Drake Malcolm. It's Draco Malfoy."

Sam started to laugh, but stopped when he saw that Draco wasn't laughing.

"Draco Malfoy? You're serious?" Draco nodded.

"If you think that's funny, then you'll think this is hilarious. I'm a – a---."

"A what? A heterosexual?" said Sam smiling.

"No." he said. He could tell that Sam was trying to break the tension.

_Here goes nothing._

"I'm a wizard."

"A wizard? Like the kind that have long white beards and keep owls as pets?"

"You're not totally off base. I had an owl as a boy. As for the beard, I don't think I could bear to cover up my face."

Sam laughed again. "I suppose this stick is your magic wand?" he asked waving it. Draco nodded.

"You're pulling my leg Drake. No wait-- I'm sorry—Draco."

"Hand me my wand." said Draco.

"Why? Are you going to cast a spell? Put a curse on me?"

"Just hand me the bloody wand." Sam shrugged and handed it over to Draco.

Draco took it and pointed it at a magazine on the coffee table.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Draco said. The magazine lifted up off the table. Sam's head went from Draco to the magazine several times.

"Wow you just made—wow."

"I told you."

"So do you fly on broomsticks and brew potions in cauldrons?"

"Yes."

"This is too much."

"I'm sorry I never told you before. I just didn't think you'd believe me."

"Trust me Draco, I'm not one hundred percent sure that I do."

"That's understandable," said Draco. "There's more that I have to tell you. About my past."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Draco sat and told Draco about his parents and his upbringing. He told him about his years at Hogwarts and the second rise of Lord Voldemort. Draco told him about how Voldemort murdered his parents, about the years he spent in Azkaban, and his decision to live without magic.

"I know this is a lot to take in Sam," he said when he finished.

"It is a lot.. I can't help but think that either you have a really vivid imagination or you belong in an institution. But you're telling the truth aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Wow. I can't believe you went through all of that. I can't believe this Hermione girl forgave you after you were such an ass to her."

"I know, she's been great. At first I wasn't sure about how I felt about her writing you, but now I'm glad she did. It feels good telling you all of this. Even if it is unbelievable. I know you'll probably never forgive me for lying to you throughout our entire relationship. You'll probably never trust me again."

"You're probably right. As of now, I have no idea if any of what you told me was true. But I understand why you didn't tell me the truth. You weren't sure how I'd take it. I'm glad you finally told me."

"I—I really missed you Drake. Draco. Sorry."

"It's okay. I missed you too. Alot."

They gazed at each other intently.

"It's good to see you." said Draco.

"You too," said Sam, pulling Draco into a hug.

Draco was shocked by the action and patted him on the back awkwardly. When they pulled apart, the began to stare into each others eyes again. Draco leaned in tentatively. His eyes lowered to Sam's lips.

Sam leaned in also, closing the gap between them slowly. After what felt like an eternity, their lips met.

**A/N: I know that Sam is way too understanding, considering Draco did nothing but lie to him. He still doesn't totally believe Draco anyway, but I really wanted to give Draco a break from the Ron/Hermione drama.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter.**

When Harry arrived at the hospital, Luna was already waiting there for him.

"Good evening Harry," Luna greeted.

"Evening. Thank you again for doing this."

"It's not a problem."

"I think his room is around the corner," he said leading the way. As soon as they turned the corner, they saw Dudley's wife sitting just outside Vernon's room. She was holding her baby and singing to him softly. She looked up at Harry and Luna.

"Harry." she said.

"Hello Olivia," said Harry. "This is my friend Luna Lovegood. She's going to help Uncle Vernon."

"Hi Luna. It's a pleasure," she said extending her hand. Luna just smiled and nodded.

"Dudley and his mum are in the room with Vernon."

"Well I guess we had better get this over with. Excuse us Olivia."

Harry opened the door and saw Dudley and Petunia sitting next to Vernon's bed talking to him. The three looked up at Harry and his friend. Vernon spoke.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing here?" Who is she?" he asked, gesturing towards Luna.

"Well-"

"I suppose you're here to make sure I"m really going to die."

"Actually, I brought my friend Luna here to help fix that block of ice you call a heart. She's a healer."

"That so?" Vernon replied red faced.

"Vernon, calm down," Petunia tried.

"Well I don't need your help or the help of any of your freak friends." Harry heard Dudley cough.

"Well forgive me for trying to save your life. I guess it was a mistake coming here. I'm sorry I wasted your time. Come on Luna." They turned to leave the room.

"Vernon!" Petunia sobbed.

"Potter." Harry heard his uncle say, but he ignored it. "Harry," he then said in a softer tone. Harry turned to face his uncle.

"So if I allow her to, she could completely heal me. I'd have no more heart problems."

Harry sighed. "Yes, you'd be cured."

"Physically," Luna added. "If you keep on going on the way you were a moment ago, and don't take care of yourself, I'd say it should only be a matter of time before you're back in here. And I'm afraid we won't be able to help you then."

"This isn't some kind of trick is it? To kill me faster?"

"No." Harry replied.

His uncle took a deep breath and looked at his wife and son.

"Alright then. I suppose it's worth a try."

"Good," said Harry. "I'll just leave you all alone. Luna's got a couple of things to go over with you first." Harry walked out of the room and joined Olivia. He looked at the baby in her arms.

"So this is Bradley?"

"Yes. My pride and joy."

"Well, he's definitely Dudley's son." Harry commented. Bradley greatly resembled Dudley, being round and pink Olivia just laughed.

"I told him," she blurted out a moment later.

"How did he react?"

"He was angry at first, because I'd kept it from him. But he's slowly coming around." The conversation was interrupted when Dudley cleared his throat.

"Harry, may I speak to you alone?" Harry rose to follow his cousin.

"Thank you Harry," Dudley said once they'd walked around the corner.

"Don't mention it."

"It's okay really." Harry said as he was about to walk away.

"What am I supposed to do about Olivia and Brad?"

"Well you certainly can't treat them the way you treated me." He said half-jokingly.

"I was a bit of a shit to you wasn't I?"

"Just a little bit." the men laughed.

"I just want you to know that I respect you. And I want to apologize for how I acted. I was just a jealous brat."

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it." He shook his cousin's hand.

"Good luck with you family Dudley." He smiled and walked back toward the hospital room, just as Luna was leaving.

"Well I think we're finished." Luna announced. "I just performed a basic healing spell and I advised him to take two potions for a week, but they'll only work if they're brewed fresh daily."

"That's okay. I'm quite good a potion-making." Olivia mentioned.

"Great. He should be back to his old self in no time."

"Thank you Luna," said Harry. "But I"m not sure if that's a good thing."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"And then she finally had to admit that the baby wasn't Roger's, but really Oliver Wood's. Apparently they got together while she was visiting her parents in Scotland and he was on break from the team."

Ron was not having a good time. Lavender had spent the past half hour gossiping about former classmates. She was currently telling him the latest news about Cho Chang. Ron couldn't help but think that Lavender was extremely well informed for a woman who'd been out of the country for so many years.

"So do you think Harry and your sister will get married?" Ron shrugged.

"It would be so sweet if they did. Your best friend and your sister. Then you two would be like brothers."

"I suppose." Ron waved a waiter over to the table.

"Yes sir."

"Can I get a shot of firewhiskey please?" He glanced at Lavender who was looking at her reflection in a mirror. "Make that a double."

"Of course sir." As the waiter walked away, Ron downed a glass of wine and quickly poured himself another.

"So what do you think about Hermione and Draco?" Lavender asked.

"What about them?"

"I mean, the fact that they're together. I still find that one hard to believe."

"You and me both."

Lavender laughed. "It almost unfathomable. All that time Malfoy spent insulting her back at school. I'm surprised she forgave him. What do you think happened?"

She was obviously fishing for information that she could pass on to the next person.

"I don't know," said Ron. The waiter brought back Ron's firewhiskey. He'd finished it off before the waiter was able to turn away. "Another." Ron said. The waiter nodded and left.

"I wonder what she did to get him. I'm actually quite shocked that he would go for someone like her."

"What do you mean, 'like her'?"

"You know. I mean, she's so serious all the time. I figured she'd be sort of a prude."

"Hermione isn't a prude. She's...she's great. And Malfoy's lucky to have her."

"Oh yes, how could I forget? You did have a thing for her, didn't you? While we were dating back at school she was always in the way. I couldn't compete with her back then." She reached across the table and grabbed Ron's hand.

"But I'm sure she won't be an issue for us now." she looked at him hopefully.

Lavender was being awfully presumptuous. Ron decided that he needed to set her straight.

"Lavender," he said grabbing her other hand. "You're right. You don't have to worry about Hermione being an issue for us." she smiled.

"Because there is no 'us'. And there isn't going to be an 'us'. Not again. Ever. Hermione Granger is ten times the woman you will ever be. All you do is spread rumors and cause trouble. Its no wonder you're still alone." He let go of her hands and got up from the table.

"Do me a favor and stay away from me." He drank down the shot of firewhiskey the waiter had left, then got up from the table.

He walked away quickly. He didn't want to see her cry. He felt like enough of an arsehole already. He didn't even leave any money for his food. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to face Lavender again. But he did know one thing: He was going to go to Hermione and tell her how he felt. Draco or no Draco.

Ron apparated over to Hermione's flat. He didn't even bother knocking on the door. What he had to say was important. He rushed into the living room to find the shock of his life: Draco in the middle of a passionate kiss with another man.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I didn't wanna have to make you wait to find out Ron's reaction to walking in on Draco. **

"Oh My God!" Draco heard someone shout. He pulled away from Sam quickly and looked up to find Weasley gaping at the pair of them.

"Shit!" Draco said getting up from the chair.

"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked.

"Drake who is this?"Sam asked pointing at Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked Ron.

"I think you should answer my question first you cheating bastard! You're the one here kissing another man."

"Is this your boyfriend Drake?" Sam asked, disgusted. "You didn't tell me. How could you do that?" He walked towards the door.

"Sam wait!" Draco yelled.

Ron stared at Sam. "Me? His boyfriend. That's ridiculous."

"He's not your boyfriend?" asked Sam.

"NO!" Draco and Ron yelled in unison.

"Wait til Hermione hears about this." Ron said

"So it's her you're dating?" Sam asked.

"I knew you were trouble, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Will you both shut up?" Draco screamed. Ron and Sam finally stopped speaking. Draco had to collect himself. Where was Hermione when he needed her?

"First, Weasley this is Sam. Sam this is Weasley." Neither of the other men spoke. They simply glared at one another suspiciously.

"Second, Weasley is not now nor will he ever be my boyfriend. I'm not really into red-heads and I doubt that he could afford me."

Ron snorted.

"Weasley, Sam is my...ex-boyfriend. From back in the States. He's a muggle."

"I'm a what?" asked Sam.

"So... you're... bisexual or something?" Ron asked.

"I thought you said you weren't attracted to women." said Sam.

Ron shot Draco an angry look. "I can't believe Hermione didn't see through you. What are you planning? Where's Hermione? You've done something to her haven't you?"

"I haven't done anything to Granger. She's not here. And I haven't planned anything." Draco grunted in frustration and sat down on the couch.

"If she'd just told him today or yesterday this wouldn't be happening." He muttered to himself.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked.

"Weasley, you just need to talk to Hermione alright?"

"No. I want you to explain to me what the hell is going on!"

Draco looked at Sam, who looked as though he feared for his life.

"I'm waiting Malfoy."

Draco sighed. "She was going to tell you this herself, but..."

"But what?"

"She and I aren't together"

"You're not?"

"No. We never were"

"So...she lied to me."

"I wouldn't say that," said Draco.

"And that means... that means...did she...? She knew... about you... all along?"

Draco nodded. "She knew. She wanted to tell you. She was going to tell you. It was just a little joke."

"I don't need to hear anymore from you. Where is Hermione?" Draco could tell that Weasley was furious.

"Weasley, don't turn this into more than it is. I said it was a joke."

"Tell me where Hermione is, or so help me, I will curse you into next week." He said pointing his wand at Draco.

"Where. Is. Hermione?"

"She- er- said that she was going to visit your mother." Ron lowered his wand.

"Thank you." He said to Malfoy. "Nice to meet you Sam." Ron added before disapparating. Draco and Sam stared at the spot Ron disappeared from.

"I definitely believe you now," said Sam.

8888888888

Hermione Sat with Mrs. Weasley looking over old photos.

"I love this one." said Mrs. Weasley. It was a picture of Hermione and Ron right before he left. "I thought for sure he'd come back for you."

"Mrs. Weasley!" said Hermione, shocked.

"I'm being honest. I've always wanted you and Harry to be part of the family." Hermione blushed. "I know my son more than he thinks I do. Ron loves you. And I know he's torn up about your relationship with Draco Malfoy." Hermione lowered her head. "Are you alright dear?"

"Mrs. Weasley. I have a confession to make."

"Well make it before my heart gives out."

"Draco and I are- are- oh you're going to think I'm horrible."

"Let me be the judge of that. Are you getting married?"

"Oh no, of course not. Nothing like that!"

"Then what is it?"

"We- we're just friends. We're not together." Mrs. Weasley stared at Hermione for a moment before speaking.

"Is that all?" She asked laughing. Hermione calmed down and began laughing.

"Actually that's not all. Draco he -erm- prefers men." Mrs. Weasley laughed harder.

"Oh my. Arthur is going to love this!" The two women laughed together. When they stopped, Hermione took a deep breath.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing Mrs. Weasley. I'm just not sure Ron's going to take it so well."

"He does have quite a temper. He'll probably be angry at first, but he'll come to his senses. Or Harry will make him. But you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. In the end it will all work itself out."

"Thank you for understanding Mrs. Weasley, but I probably won't feel better until this is all resolved." Their conversation was interrupted by a loud crack.

"Ronald!" said Mrs. Weasley. "You're going to have to stop that."

"Sorry Mum, but I need to speak to Hermione. Alone." he said walked outside.

"Oh no." whispered Hermione.Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione's knee comfortingly.

Hermione rose and followed Ron to the garden. Ron had his back turned. After what seemed like hours he spoke.

"You can stop playing your little game now. I know the truth." Hermione's breath caught in her throat. She'd suspected as much. For a warm summer evening, it suddenly grew very cold to her.

"I left dinner with Lavender early. I decided once and for all that I was going to tell you how I felt. To tell you that I- I love you." he almost whispered. "So I stopped by your flat to talk to you and made the mistake of not knocking. Or maybe it wasn't a mistake."

"I walked in on quite a sight. Do you want to know what is was?" He finally turned around. Hermione didn't answer.

"No? I'll tell you anyway. Your boyfriend was snogging another man. His ex apparently."

"Ron, could you please let me explain? It was only supposed to be a -"

"A joke. I know, Malfoy told me."

"I tried to tell you."

"When? After I'd already made an arse of myself? You obviously didn't try hard enough."

Hermione was starting to grow angry. "I tried to tell you on several occasions. Once I was interrupted by your brother. I tried to tell you today, but you preferred to spend the evening with Lavender."

"Don't try to throw Lavender into this."

"Oh shut up Ron. You're overreacting anyway. I never even told you that we were together. You just assumed."

"And it didn't occur to you to correct me?"

"You just kept insisting that Draco was out to hurt me. It was infuriating. I wasn't going to keep up the charade forever."

"No, you just wanted to have your fun first."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. You act as though I've been leading you on for months. It's only been a week."

"Which wouldn't matter if you weren't such a bloody hypocrite. All that shit you gave me the other night about what Fred and George did. You don't think this is just as bad?"

"I never said that Ron! I know what I did was wrong. Harry and Draco have repeatedly reminded me of that. But I wasn't trying to hurt you like you were trying to do to me."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to prove a point!"

"Even though I'd asked you to trust me. And you couldn't do that."

"Maybe you're right. Because I definitely can't trust you now. Not after this."

"Ron, you're blowing this way out of proportion." She threw up her arms in frustration.

"God, this is so like you. One tiny little thing and you act like it's the end of the world."

"And it's so like you to get enjoyment out of humiliating people and acting like you've done nothing wrong."

"Didn't I already say that I know what I did was wrong? And I only did it because I didn't feel like waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

"Yes! I didn't want a repeat of what happened at school."

"What happened at school?" He asked dumbly.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I left all sorts of hints about how I felt about you Ron and you did nothing."

Ron stared at Hermione while she continued.

"Then you have the audacity to act jealous every time I mention another guy."

"I do not."

"Viktor," Hermione said simply.

Ron's eyes flashed angrily, but he quickly recovered.

"I'm tired Ron. I'm tired of waiting."

Ron began to soften towards her, until he remembered why he was there.

"Wait a minute. How did this get turned around. This is supposed to be about you, and what you did."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry you got hurt Ron, but it's over now. You know the truth."

"You're right. It is over. I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" Hermione asked, growing nervous.

"This. Us. I can't do it." Hermione's eyes grew wide at Ron's statement.

"Are you serious? You're being childish Ron."

"Hermione, we just don't work. All this bickering. We hadn't even seen each other in years. We're 26 years old and we're still not together. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"That we're both ridiculously stubborn?"

"No. That we don't belong together. As a couple...or as friends."

"What? You don't want to be friends?"

"No. I don't."

This hurt Hermione more than anything. Tears threatened to form in her eyes. She contemplated his words.

"Fine. I'll tell your brother to pull me off of the world cup. I'm sure you can finish the arrangements yourself."

"But the world cup is in three weeks."

"Yes, but as I can't stand the sight of you right now, you're going to have to work it out. Who knows, maybe Percy will help you. Now if you don't mind, I was talking to your mother until you rudely interrupted us."

Hermione turned on her heels and strode back inside. She wasn't going to cry. She refused to give him the satisfaction.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Harry Potter, that is.**

**A/N: More updates are coming soon. Very soon. **

Draco checked the clock for the fifth time that afternoon.

"Thank Merlin it's Friday," he whispered to himself as he watched, for the third day a row, Hermione and Ron send icy glares in each others directions.

Percy had flat out refused to take Hermione off of the World Cup assignment. After he'd expressed his supreme disappointment in their inability to remain professional, he'd sent them back to work.

The two hadn't spoken directly to one another since their fall out. Instead, they spoke through Draco, which was totally useless as they were in the same room. Each attempt at communication began as a simple request, followed by some sort of snide remark, eventually growing into a heated row. It was driving Draco mad.

"Draco," Hermione said, "could you please tell Ronald that I need the paperwork to process Cornelius Fudge's campsite request?"

Draco continued to focus on the work in front of him.

"Malfoy, could you tell Hermione that if she cleaned off that rubbish heap she calls a desk, she'd find the paperwork?"

Despite his attempts to tune them out, he heard the growing anger in Hermione's voice.

"Draco," she said a little more sternly, "tell Ronald that I have looked on my desk, and it's not there."

"Malfoy, tell Hermione that I do not have the paperwork and to leave me the hell alone."

Draco searched through the pile of paper on his small desk and found what Hermione was looking for.

"See Granger, I've got it. Problem solved." Unfortunately it wasn't.

"Draco, could you tell Ronald that he's an immature prick," Hermione yelled, looking directly at Ron.

"Could you tell Hermione that she's an insufferable bitch?"

Hermione gasped. This was growing out of hand. Draco began to fear that they'd bring wands into it and that he'd get caught in the crossfire.

"Draco, could you tell Ronald that I think he should take his wand and shove it up his arse?"

"Could you tell Hermione that I couldn't give a hippogriff's bollocks what she thinks, and that she should consider removing whatever it is she's got shoved up her arse?"

They were both red in the face, glaring at each other furiously.

"Tell Ronald that---."

"Enough!" Draco finally shouted. The quarreling pair snapped their heads in his direction.

"You two are going to make me go insane," he paused a took a couple of deep calming breaths. "I've got to go to the loo. Do me a favor and _please_ kill each other while I'm gone. Or at least grow the hell up!" He rose and stormed out of the room.

Instead of going to the toilet, he walked to the lifts and went to level two. When he arrived on the floor, he burst into Harry's office.

"I've come to confess to two murders," he yelled.

"What?" said Harry, jumping out of his seat. "Who?"

"Granger and Weasley."

"What?" Harry repeated, reaching for his wand.

"Calm down Potter, they're not dead yet, but I swear to you they will be if I have to sit in that office for one more second."

Several aurors had materialized at the door when they heard Draco shouting.

"It's okay," said Harry waving them off. "He hasn't done anything. Yet." He turned back to Draco, smirking.

"They're driving you up the wall, eh?"

"The wall? They're driving me up the bloody roof. I'd be able to take it if they were just not speaking to each other at all. But they've been attempting to speak to each other through me."

"That's a new one," said Harry. "I can't say I feel any sympathy for you. You deserve the torture for encouraging Hermione's little game."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. Never again," he sighed and took a seat. "Enough is enough. I can't stand it. I don't see how you can take it either. How can you put up with having your two best friends hate each other?"

"Years of practice. And they don't hate each other. This is just a temporary glitch."

"Are you sure? He called her a bitch."

"He did not!" Harry exclaimed.

"He did."

"Ron wouldn't call her something like that."

"Just like Hermione wouldn't call him a prick?" Harry gasped.

"This is serious," Harry said. Draco nodded.

"And you say this is only temporary. How long is temporary? What's the longest they've gone on like this?"

"There was that time in sixth year, when Ron was dating Lavender. They didn't speak to each other for four months. It wasn't until Ron almost died from drinking that mead...you...poisoned..." Harry stopped himself. He'd almost forgotten that it had been Draco who'd nearly killed Ron.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, they didn't speak until that happened."

Draco looked mortified. They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"So," Draco began, "you're telling me that one of them has to have a near death experience to get them talk again?" He tried to joke. Harry attempted a small smile.

After another couple of minutes in silence, Draco spoke again.

"You have to help me Potter."

"Sorry?"

"I need your help. I told you, I can't take anymore."

"You're kidding right?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"You want _me_ to help _you. _You're out of your mind. This is your problem, not mine."

"Isn't it your problem too? Don't you live with Weasley? You can't tell me that he's talked about anything other than Granger for the past three days."

"So what if he has. I just ignore him." Draco could tell that he was lying.

"Admit it Potter. It's driving you mad too."

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment. "Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Talk to him? Why didn't I think of that one? And what with Weasley being the rational bloke that he is, we'll be planning a wedding in no time. Do you think Granger will let me be a bridesman or do you think she'll be more a traditional bride?"

Harry scowled. "You asked me for help. Have you got a better idea?"

"I don't know. I was thinking more along the lines of taking away their wands and locking them in a room together until they end up snogging the life out of each other."

"That's original,"said Harry, returning Draco's sarcasm.

A moment later, Ginny rushed into Harry's office.

"Harry, we need to hurry! There's been a report of suspicious activity going on a Malfoy manor."

"What?"said Harry and Draco in unison. Ginny's eyes traveled over to Draco.

"I didn't realize he was here. What's going on?"

"I need some help to get Granger and the git of a brother of yours to start speaking again. But forget that, what's going on at my house?"

"We'll tell you later," said Harry. "Let's go," he said to Ginny, rushing out of the room.

"I'm coming too," said Draco. Harry stopped in his tracks.

He turned to face Draco. "This could be a potential crime scene. You're not coming."

"The hell I'm not. There are things I'd much rather do than return to that hell hole, but there's no way I'm going back to that office."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione looked at the clock.

"Draco's been gone for an hour. Where is he?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't know, don't care," replied Ron.

"For starters, I wasn't asking you. I was thinking out loud. Secondly, you should care Ronald. The longer he's gone, the less work gets done. Which means, we have to spend more time in each other's company."

"Being in this room wouldn't be so unbearable if you'd shut the hell up."

Hermione gasped at his tone. "Your mother would faint if she heard the way you were speaking to me."

"Are you going to tell on me?"

"I very well might."

"Good. Then I'll just have to tell her that you called me a prick. Oh, and where was it you told me to shove my wand again?"

Hermione groaned in frustration. Tears began to prick her eyes. "This isn't like you Ron. I understand that you're angry but why are you being such a bastard?" Ron stared at her, but didn't respond.

"You can hate me all you want Ronald, but at least show me some respect. This project will be over soon enough. After that, I'll have Percy put me back on my old assignment. I think there's a school they're working on in China that I'd like to be a part of."

"China?" asked Ron.

"Yes. That way, we can be as far away from one another as possible." She looked over at Ron. She could almost swear that it was guilt she was seeing in his eyes. Guilt that was quickly replaced by anger.

"Good. The further, the better," he said, turning back to his work.

Hermione shook her head and looked at the clock again.

"I don't think he's coming back," she said to herself.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Told you it would be soon. **

"Why can't I go in?" asked Draco.

"I told you, it could be a potential crime scene, and I am not losing my job for not following procedure. You shouldn't even be here in the first place," Harry hissed.

"It's my house. I want to know what's going on."

"Don't you live with Hermione?"

"Yes, and I intend to for as long as she'll have me, but that doesn't make me any less curious about this place. I grew up here."

"You're going to have to stay outside."

"Okay, okay. I'll stay outside."

"Good.

"_Locomotor Mortis_." Harry muttered, pointing his wand at Draco.

"What did you do that for?" asked Draco.

"Just a little precaution. See you when I get out."

Harry laughed when he heard Draco's shouts as he entered the house. Ginny came walking out of the kitchen.

"That room is clear," she said.

"What exactly is it that we're looking for?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. We just got a tip that there have been people lurking about the place."

"What's been checked?"

"The kitchen, the dining room, two studies and the ballroom. There are a couple others checking bedrooms upstairs."

"There's got to be a dungeon in this place," said Harry.

"There's supposed to be a trapdoor going from the master bedroom."

"Come on then, let's head that way."

Harry walked up the stairs. The house had been unoccupied for years and smelled of stale air. Cobwebs had been formed in every corner and there was a thick layer of dust on almost every surface.

They entered the master bedroom. Harry immediately noticed that there were fingerprints about the room.

"Someone's definitely been in here," said Harry. His eyes traveled the room. Ginny tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are those," she asked pointing to several tiny green pebbles on the ground. Harry picked one up.

"It looks sort of like a wrinkled pea," Harry responded furrowing his brow.

"A pea? That's not so odd. Maybe a homeless person has been living here."

"Maybe, but we can't be totally sure," said Harry as he crossed the room and entered the closet. After moving several moth eaten black robes out of the way, he came across a large door.

"I think this is it," he said pulling the handle. Upon opening the door, he could see a faint glow emanating from the dungeon. He started to lower himself down the stairs. He looked at Ginny.

"Unless I give the signal don't come down. I need you to stay up here case anyone shows up." Ginny nodded despite the fact that she clearly did not want to be left upstairs.

Harry cautiously walked down the stairs, his drawn. He could only see a bright light at the far end of the stairs. After what felt like hours, he neared the source of the light. He could make out a couple of tall figures moving around. Harry stealthily made his way closer to the dungeon.

Harry raised his wand while creeping slowly behind the two figures. Preparing to defend himself, Harry finally made it to his destination, completely unprepared for what he saw.

"What the hell?" Harry shouted. Mouths agape, the other two occupants of the room stared at Harry. After several minutes, Ginny approached Harry, out of breath.

"Harry, I heard you yell. What's going-- Oh. Holy. Merlin."

8888

An hour later, the house was flooded with members of magical law enforcement and the press. Harry and Ginny were talking to Malfoy about what they'd witnessed.

"So you're telling me there were people locked in cages naked? And they were being forced to eat nothing but peas?" Draco asked. "Blimey. I've never felt such a strange combination of amusement and disgust."

"As far fetched as that sounds, I've actually heard of something like this happening before," said Harry.

"From whom?" asked Ginny.

"Luna, except in her version, real aliens were the captors."

"Oh. I should have guessed."

"As I was saying before, the suspects have been apprehended for questioning. There is definitely a trip to Azkaban in the future for those two," Harry said.

"Azkaban? Those sick bastards deserve a special ward in St. Mungo's. Who are these nutters by the way?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't know if it was a good idea for Malfoy to know. By the time Harry began to speak it was too late. Malfoy watched in horror as he saw his old sidekicks, magically bound, being escorted out of the mansion.

"Bloody buggering hell! Are they wearing green body suits?"

"Yes, well they wanted the hostages to think that they were aliens," said Ginny.

"I don't understand," said Malfoy. "Why this place? What's the purpose of keeping these people locked up in cages? I know those two were never the brightest torches in the corridor, but what brought this on?"

"Some people are just lunatics,"Ginny replied.

"This has been an interesting end to a very complicated couple of weeks," said Harry. "I think I need a drink."

"Me too," said Draco.

"Well, I'm famished. I'm going to the burrow to have dinner. Do you want to come?" Ginny asked.

"Why not," said Harry.

Ginny looked at Draco expectantly. "Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked gobsmacked. "You're inviting me?"

"Yes. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but do you think your parents will mind. Our dad's weren't exactly the best of friends."

"From what I've seen, you aren't anything like you father. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Okay. I'll just head home first and see if Hermione wants to come. Is that alright?"

"Of course."

Draco smiled and disapparated.

"He's not really so bad," Ginny said to Harry.

"No," said Harry grabbing Ginny's hand. "I don't suppose he is."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ron apparated in front of the Burrow. He'd gone home to discover that Harry was still working. In no mood to be alone, he decided to spend the evening with his parents.

He was greeted by the smell of his mother's cooking. His stomach growled. Arthur walked into the room.

"Oh Ron," he said. "I thought I'd heard someone."

"Evening dad," Ron greeted. "What's mum cooking?"

"Roast beef and something or other. It's almost done."

"Excellent. Looks like I'm just in time," Ron said removing his cloak.

"Actually Ron," his father started rather nervously, "I don't think it's such a good idea that you join us tonight."

"Why not?"

"Arthur, who is it?" asked Molly walking into the room. "Oh," she said narrowing her eyes when she noticed Ron. "It's you."

"Hello mum."

"Hmph," she responded, and left the room.

"What did I do?"

"She's just a little upset about this business with Hermione," his father answered.

"Hermione's the one at fault, and mum's hacked off at me?" Ron began to panic. "Hermione didn't tell her what I called her, did she?"

"No. What did you call her?"

"Nothing," Ron recovered. "Why is she angry with me?"

"She just thinks you're taking it the wrong way."

"Hermione lied to me dad. I don't want to be friends with a liar."

"Well, your mother thinks you're being rather childish about it."

"That's nice. My own mother takes Hermione's side over mine. Why isn't she telling me this herself?"

"Because,"said Molly walking back into the room, " I'm trying not to interfere. I'm very disappointed in you Ronald. She feels awful enough as it is, now she's being rejected by one of her oldest friends. All because of a silly joke. She forgave you after you had you brothers plant a half-naked woman in Draco's bed."

Ron's eyes went wide.

"Oh yes, I know about that. But that's a different discussion. She's apologized for it, and I think you should forgive her."

"So much for not interfering," said Ron. "The thing is mum, it doesn't really matter what you think I should do. It's not that easy. Hermione and I have a complicated relationship. I think we've had enough. It would be easier on the both of us if we stopped being friends altogether."

Molly glared at her son. She sighed and shook her head.

"I've never been more disappointed in one of my children," she said before she walked back into the kitchen.

Ron looked at his father. "What about when Percy chose his job over the family? Or when Fred and George left school to open a joke shop? This tops the list?" Arthur put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"That's just something your mother says when she's upset. Don't worry son, everything will settle itself soon enough."

Mr. Weasley's stomach began to growl.

"I'm going to go have supper," he said.

"What about me?" asked Ron.

"Er, why don't you go up to your room. I'll bring something up for you later."

"Fine," Ron grumbled as he made his way to the stairs.

He traveled up to his old bedroom. Once he walked in, he scowled at the vivid orange walls and the Quidditch posters. He threw himself down on his bed.

"So much for not wanting to be alone," he said aloud.


	25. Chapter 25

"Thank you for having me here Mrs. Weasley," said Draco nervously as he sat at the table in the Weasley's home.

"No problem dear, " she responded. "It's such a shame Hermione couldn't come."

"She said that she wanted to be alone."

"Poor girl. You remember to take something back for her."

"Of course," Draco responded.

"Are you enjoying your supper?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am. This is different. My mum didn't cook. I had to teach myself when I was living on my own. And we didn't talk much when we were eating, aside from father shouting at the house elves." Mrs. Weasley looked at him with pity.

"I'm glad Ginny invited you and Harry. It looked like it was just going to be Arthur and me tonight."

"Until Ron showed up, that is," Mr Weasley interjected. Molly glared at her husband.

"Ron was here?" asked Ginny.

"Still is, apparently" answered Molly.

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"His bedroom. Let him stay up there as far as I'm concerned."

"Is this about him and Hermione?" asked Harry.

"He's really gone and ruined things this time. You couldn't talk some sense into him Harry?" asked Molly.

"This is my fault?" he asked. Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I'm not blaming you Harry," Molly answered. "I"m not blaming anyone." she directed at Draco.

"Except that stubborn, immature prat who's probably sulking in his bedroom," said Ginny.

"Who are we talking about?" asked Bill walking into the kitchen.

"Ron," answered Molly. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Fleur isn't feeling well, and I wanted to get some of that special tea of yours."

"Of course," Molly said filling the kettle. "Poor girl. This pregnancy has been much more difficult than the first two."

"A fact that has me extremely worried," said Bill.

"I wouldn't worry Bill I'm sure she'll be fine."

"That's not really my concern. My concern is whether or not I should be preparing for a mini Fred and mini George."

"She's not having twins is she?" Harry asked.

"Not as far as we know," said Bill. "But the worse things get, the more I worry."

"I thought you wanted a boy," said Ginny.

"A boy. Not a couple of monsters."

"Oi. We resent that," said Fred. Draco whipped his head in the twins' direction.

"Does this happen a lot?" he asked. "The entire family showing up unannounced?" Ginny shrugged.

"Malfoy," said George with a grin on his face. "Had a chance to read the _Evening Prophet_?"

"No. Why?" Fred was about to hand him a paper, but Harry intercepted it.

"If this is about what his old goons were up to at Malfoy Manor, then he already knows."

"Damn," said Fred.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked George.

"He was invited." said Ginny.

"And he accepted?" asked Fred.

"Hermione wanted to be alone."

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Bill who had been shooting Draco questioning glances since he'd arrived.

"Er-" Draco started.

"Where have you been?" asked George.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Fred.

"Malfoy and Hermione aren't together."

"They're not? Did you break up?" asked Bill.

"No, they were never even together. And get this. He's a poof." said George.

"Excuse me?" Draco cried indignantly. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"I will not have you insulting people in my house George."

"Sorry mum."

"You're gay?" Bill asked Draco. He wasn't given an opportunity to answer.

"Of course he is. Ron walked in on him snogging his boyfriend." Fred continued.

"Ex-boyfriend," Draco emphasized as the twins went on.

"Ron thought he'd been right about Malfoy all along," said George.

"Until he found out he out that Hermione knew the whole time."

"She knew all along?" Bill asked, eyes wide. "Why would she keep that from him?"

"It was just a little joke to make him jealous," said Draco. "We didn't think he'd get that angry."

"He went completely mental,"

"So Ron told her that he didn't want to be friends anymore," said Fred.

"Wow," said Bill "So Ron and Hermione aren't friends anymore?"

"No," said George.

"All because Hermione forgot to mention that Malfoy is gay," asked Bill.

"Pretty much."

"So he's willing to let the love of his life go over that?"

"Yeah."

"And Hermione had no objection to this? She didn't try to talk some sense into him?"

"I'm sure she did, but you know how Ron is."

Bill stopped asking questions. He just sat down and scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Did Ron tell you two all of this," asked Harry.

"No," the twins answered in unison.

"How do you know then?"

"We have our ways, Harry," said George patting him on the back. "We have our ways.

"We've got to do something about this," Ginny suggested. "We can't let them go on this way."

"Don't they always work these things out themselves?" asked Arthur.

"How long are you prepared to wait?" asked George.

"Hey, maybe we should take a page out of Draco's book and poison Ron," said Fred jokingly "That set them right once before." Draco blushed and tried avoid making eye contact with anyone.

"Or we can let Mum nag him until he finally comes around," said George. Mrs. Weasley hit him playfully on the arm.

"We could obliviate them and let them start from scratch," said Ginny.

"Are you going to explain to Granger why I'm living with her?" asked Draco.

"Oh. Never mind."

"We could just obliviate Ron, and let Hermione explain everything to him again," said George.

"I like that idea," said Fred. "Let's go with that."

"I don't think Hermione would go for that," said Harry. "He may not remember what's been going on, but she would. She'd probably still be angry at him and he'd have no idea."

"Have you got any suggestions Bill." He'd been silent since Fred and George had explained everything to him. He didn't answer George's question. He simply apparated to Ron's bedroom.

"Bill? What the-" said Ron jumping off of his bed. Bill grabbed him and disapparated. When they appeared in the garden, Ron looked terrified.

"Stay right here." He admonished sternly. He disapparated again, this time appearing in front of Hermione's flat. He banged on the door for several minutes. Hermione answered the door in a dressing gown, her hair still damp from a recent shower. When she saw the troubled look on Bill's face, she began to panic.

"Bill? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He pulled her to him and disapparated, reappearing in the garden in front of a very confused Ron.

"You two, talk. Now. And if you leave this spot before you've worked everything out, I will sic my pregnant wife on you."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: We're getting close to the end here. **

Hermione and Ron stared at the spot Bill disapparated from. After several minutes of silence, Ron spoke.

"Could've splinched me," he said.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I said he could've splinched me, grabbing me like that. I wasn't prepared." He looked down at Hermione's attire, along with her bare feet and wet hair. "I guess you weren't prepared either."

"No I wasn't," she answered sharply.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"The fight you're going to start. Why haven't you done it yet?"

"I'd say by your tone, that you're trying to beat me to it." He retorted angrily.

Hermione laughed. "You were right. We are better off this way. Not being friends. I don't know why it took so long to see it."

"Harry obviously. We both had to be there for him. I guess that explains why we separated when he stopped needing us."

"Right," said Hermione. "Are we done here?" she asked. Ron shrugged. Hermione tried to walk away, but was unable to make it past three steps.

"What on earth--?" she tried to walk away again. "I can't leave."

"What?"

"Bill must have put up some sort of barrier," she said trying to leave a different way. "We're stuck."

"Oh. What do you think we have to do to get out?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting out on my own."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that? You don't even know what spell he cast to put up the barrier."

"You're being awfully calm about this. Do you want to get out of here or not?"

"I do, but maybe we should-"

"Should what?"

"Do what Bill said, and work things out. Maybe when that happens, the spell will lift, and we can go. Merlin knows, I don't need my mum on my back anymore."

"So you only want to talk to get your mum to leave you alone?"

"No, that's not the only reason."

"What other reason do you have?" asked Hermione. He didn't answer. "What are you waiting for?" Hermione asked after a couple of minutes.

"What do you mean?"

"You said that you wanted to talk. And it doesn't appear that we have much of a choice. So what are you waiting for?"

"Why do I have to go first?" asked Ron.

"Because it's your fault we're here."

"My fault? You were the one that lied."

" Haven't I already apologized for that? You- you're just-"

"We're not getting anywhere here," said Ron cutting her off.

"That's a feeling I'm accustomed to when it comes to you."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, Ronald, that no matter how much I hold out hope, we're always going to be stuck in the same place- nowhere."

"You can't put this all on me Hermione. Did it ever occur to you that maybe all I needed was a little encouragement from you?"

"You mean you wanted me to tell you how I felt first?"

"Is that so unheard of?" Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Ron cut her off. "Didn't you ever think that maybe I was waiting for you too. Waiting for you to tell me that I was good enough for you?"

"Why would you think that you weren't good enough for me?"

"Because I wasn't brave, or athletic, or rich and handsome like Harry, or Viktor. I was always too tall, too thin, and too spotty. And I was average at everything. I couldn't compare to the other men in your life. Why would you want me?"

"You aren't them Ron. You may not have had a lot of money, but you were the most caring person I knew, even though you had a tendency to be insensitive. And as for being brave, you must be mental. All those times you put yourself in harms way to protect Harry, and the way you always stood up for me. I don't know anyone braver than you are." Hermione turned her back to him. "Is that what you wanted to hear Ronald? Is that enough for you?"

"No it's not enough," he replied. Hermione lowered her head, still not facing him.

"What more do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I want you to listen now." He answered. "I'm a prat. I know it. I don't listen, I'm rash, tactless, and maybe a little insensitive as you've pointed out on several occasions. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for overreacting and throwing away our friendship. I can't imagine not having you. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you."

"Are you saying you want to be friends again?"

"No." He replied. She turned back to face him.

"What?"

"I don't want to be friends, because that's not enough for me either. You're the only woman I know that would put up with my crap for seven years. You do whatever it takes to protect the people you care about, even if it is a little dodgy. And I've never met anyone else as stubborn as I am. No one else challenges me the way you do, and I can't see myself with anyone else but you."

"What about Lavender?" Ron grimaced.

"Over for good. But I think I owe her an apology. I was a little harsh. Speaking of apologies, I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

"And?"

"And for being such a bastard to Draco. If he's a part of your life, then I'll have to accept him as a part of mine."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Anything else you'd like to say?"

"No. What about you?"

"I'm serious Ronald."

"So am I. Because if you want me to say what I think you want me to say, I've already said it."

"When?"

"Remember when I told you that was why I went to your flat the other night?"

"Oh that? It doesn't count. You said that you were _going_ to tell me, but you didn't. So you'd better get to it, because I'm most certainly not going to say it first."

"Don't be such a coward Ron. Get it over with," said a voice that was definitely not Hermione's. Ron and Hermione turned their heads to see the twins, Harry, Ginny, and Draco watching them.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Ron.

"We came out here to make sure you didn't stuff things up worse," said Ginny.

"When did you get here Harry?" Ron asked.

"An hour ago. Maybe more. Sorry we didn't tell you." Harry replied

"Where's your friend Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Never you mind Weasley. Now don't try to draw attention away from yourself by asking a load of questions. Get on with it." Ron looked back at Hermione. She was smiling and her eyes were shining with tears.

"I'm waiting Ronald," she said.

"I-," Ron started. "I- I-," he paused again and took a deep breath. He then looked directly into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione. Always have. Never stopped. Never will. He breathed a sigh of relief as he finished. "There. Now it's your turn." She moved closer to him and took his hand in hers.

"I love you too. I've always loved you, and-" she stopped. "For heaven's sake. I feel like we're acting out a scene from a muggle romance film. We've even got a bloody audience."

"Language Hermione." said Ron. "I've seen quite a few muggle romance films these past few years. So, in the interest of sticking to the script..." he cupped her cheeks in his hands and lowered his mouth to hers.

Before their lips met, the crowd watching them began to cheer and clap. Ron and Hermione turned back in their friends' direction.

"About ruddy time," said Harry. They laughed and turned back to each other.

"I think we should give them what they want," said Hermione.

"You are always right." With that, they kissed. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist to pull her closer and Hermione moved her arms around Ron's neck. All the years of passion, frustration, love, friendship, and happiness were put into that one kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

"Wow," said Ron catching his breath. "If I'd known it would be like this, I would have told you years ago."

"Then let's not waste anymore time," said Hermione pulling him back in for another kiss.

"Should we tell them that Bill already lifted the barrier?" asked Harry.

"Nah," said George. "They'll figure it out." They turned back toward the house, leaving Ron and Hermione in the garden.

**A/N: This was the last real chapter. The next is just an epilogue.**


	27. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is: The end. It's very short.**

**July 31, 2006**

"Happy birthday Harry!" the large crow chorused as they sat in the garden at the Burrow. The entire Weasley family had gathered to celebrate Harry's birthday along with Hermione and Draco.

"Thank you everyone," said Harry smiling. "I know there was a time when I wasn't sure I'd make it to 18, let alone 26, so I'm very grateful to be here. I'm also grateful that I'm finally able to spend my birthday with my family and my two dearest friends, Ron and Hermione.

"Incidentally, I'd like to congratulate Ron, who just accepted a position as Hogwarts' new flying teacher."

Ron's ears turned pink as the crowd began to clap.

"Thank you. It's no big deal really. I still have to keep my job at the ministry. But this is a step in the right direction. And I couldn't have done it without Hermione's encouragement."

"We all know that if Hermione wasn't there to push you, you'd settle for being an underachiever," said Charlie. Everyone laughed.

"She didn't push me," said Ron. "She just helped me figure out what I really wanted. Besides, she's got a new person to nag." Everyone turned to face Draco. Hermione saw the nervousness on his face and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table.

"Er-," Draco began, "I just wanted to thank you all for allowing me to be here. I know that we don't have the best history, but you've all accepted me. Thank you very much. I finally feel like I have a real family."

"Don't say that Malfoy," Ginny warned. "Once you become part of the family, there's no limit to the torture."

"What happened to your boyfriend?" asked Fred bluntly

"He's back in the States. We decided it would be best if we kept things the way they are. He's there, I'm here. It's what's best."

Molly smiled. "Well let's hope that it doesn't take you as long to find someone as it did this pair," she said pointing to Ron and Hermione.

"It didn't take them long to find each other," said Harry. "It just took them a long time to get their acts together."

"I believe congratulations are in order for that," said Mr. Weasley.

"You should be passing those congratulations to me," said Percy.

"You?" asked Ron.

"Yes. It was all a part of my plan. That's why I put them on the world cup together."

"Sure Percy." said George.

"It should be me you're thanking," said Bill. "While the rest of you were scheming, I'm the one that actually forced them to sort out their differences."

"Regardless of how it all came to be," said Arthur, "everything is as it should be. It just took some time."

**The End**

**A/N: First of all, we (because there are two of us here) would like to thank all of the people who read the story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They were very encouraging. This was our first story, so it was nice to know that we were writing something that people actually liked. As stated in our profile, we will be writing fics individually as well. **

**Erica's note: As I mentioned before, two of us wrote the story you've just finished. I've already written a few stories on my own and would like to take this opportunity to give a preview. The stories are basically a series of mysteries featuring Harry, Ron and Hermione as aurors. The details will be in the story. Just think of them as a Harry Potter/Crime show combination. Here's a little snippet of my first:**

****

**_"Harry, do you remember all that trouble Rita Skeeter caused fourth year? That love triangle nonsense."_**

**_"Yeah, I remember. You got hate letters," Harry answered._**

**_"Yes. I remember one mentioned something about wanting to send a curse through the mail."_**

**_Harry's eyes went wide as he turned to face her._**

**_"You think someone's actually figured out how to do it."_**

****

**It's short I know, but I don't want to give too much away. There's going to be little to no romance in it, therefore it will be posted under a different category. I hope that some of you will check it out. **

****

****


End file.
